Demons From The Past
by Sweetie420
Summary: What happens when an old enemy comes back to finish what he started. Will the brothers be able to stop him or will one of them loose their lives. First FanFic please read and review.
1. Tired

-1Chapter One: Tired

Dean and Sam had been in this little town for three days looking into the death of a museum curator that had been killed in a supposedly haunted museum. The strange death actually turned out to be someone trying to make it look like the legendary ghost did it. He was trying to get the poor guys job. After they went back to the hotel, Dean just sat at the table and put his head down.

"This was a total waste of our time." he said sighing

"Yeah well at least we know now that there really isn't a ghost. Don't have to worry about coming back here anytime soon." Sam said smiling at his brother.

"Well I'm fucking tired of these pranks. And I don't like being in this town." Dean snapped back with a serious look on his face. "The sooner we get out of here the better I'll feel"

Sam just looked confused at his brother. "Why do you hate the town so much, you've done nothing but complain since we got here, oh and sleep and mope around." Sam was a little angry now. "I mean we get here and you like shut down, I don't get it what's going on, what aren't you telling me?"

Dean looked surprised at Sam, he couldn't believe how mad he got in such a short time, but he was right, he had been really tired, but couldn't figure out why. "Sammy I'm sorry, I know I've been tired and not much help the past couple of days. But you don't have to freak out."

Sam just laughed. "You haven't just been tired Dean, I mean you sleep until like noon, you freak on _me _for no stupid reason. And you've done nothing but dis this town since we got here"

Dean just sat there, he knew it was true, but he couldn't figure out what was going on with him lately. Maybe it was the town and what happened that last time he passed through it. "Sammy I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on. Lets just get some sleep and we'll head out in the morning."

"Okay" was all Sam said before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Dean just sat in the chair and let his face finally show the worry he felt. He decided that before they left he would have to make a quick stop to make sure he was wrong. And god he hoped he was wrong, because there was no way he could face it again. He probably wouldn't't make through a second round.


	2. Surprise Attack

I hope you enjoy my story. The first chapter was the shortest, the next ones are longer. Thanx for all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do notownSupernatural but i wish i did.

Chapter Two: Surprise Attack

The next morning they got all there stuff packed headed out for lunch. Sam looked at Dean and said "Are you alright, I mean you look like crap Dean."

Dean just smiled one of those smiles and said "I'm fine just still a little tired." But as he walked he felt his legs get weak and heavy and he knew they had a problem.

After eating lunch and trying to find a new gig they headed out to the car. On the way there Dean stopped dead in his tracks and started rubbing his temples as a major head ache started. He stood there for a minute and started walking again after he'd seen Sam stop and start looking at him. He just smiled and kept going. When he went to unlock the door he noticed his hands trembling when he got out his keys. Sam stopped and just looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Dean… Dean are you okay?" Sam stood there waiting for an answer. "DEAN!" he finally shouted. Dean just looked up really quick jumping out of his train of thought.

"What?" was all he said.

"What the hell is going on you look like you're gonna pass out."

"I'm fine just a little head ache"

"Its more than a head ache Dean, you look like your gonna fall over."

"I said I'm fine, now lets go… there is something I wanna check out before we leave." as he said this he finally got the key in the door. When he jumped in he buckled up and then let his brother in. Sam just got in and stared at Dean wondering what the hell was going on and where did they have to go.

Dean drove down a winding dirt road as the sun set. It took a while to get to this particular road. Sam could tell he's gone down here a few times by how he new which way the road was gonna turn. But as they got farther down the road Sam noticed how pale Dean was getting. "Dean what's going on, where are we going?"

"I told you I need to check something out." was all he muttered as he gripped the steering wheel harder as his hands began to shake worse. He knew it was back, and it already had a good enough hold on him that it could follow them wherever they went so he had to go after it and pray that this time it stayed dead. He pulled up to the side of the road just before a sign that said 'DEAD END'.

"What are we doing here Dean?" was all Sam said as he followed his brother to the trunk of the car. Dean opened it and then loaded a pistol and handed it to Sam. "What the hell am I gonna need this for." Sam was angry now, he grabbed Dean and made him look at him, when he spun Dean around he realised how weak he was when he would have fell over if he hadn't been holding on to his arm.

"A lot of things happened while you were away at collage Sam." Sam new he was being serious if he called him Sam so he just shut up and listened. "I had a …"

"You had a what Dean, what's going on?"

"I had a … stalker; I guess you could call him. Not the nicest guy in the world. Don't know what kind of demon, monster, hell he could even be Santa Clause for all we knew." he smiled to try and lighten the mood. "We thought we killed it, but I guess we didn't. He probably figured out I was here and decided to finish what he started."

"What he started Dean, we haven't seen this thing and you already look like you lost the fight, you can barely stand. Tell me what's wrong with you." Sam was worried; he could see the look on Dean's face, even in the dark. He looked scared.

"It almost killed me, I got lucky the last time." was all Dean admitted. Sam just stood there not knowing what to say. He was just shocked.

"Why didn't you call me for help, I could have come down, why didn't you make sure this thing was dead, why didn't Dad, why did we stop here if you thought this might happen?" Sam began to ramble a bunch of questions. It really worried him when he said it almost killed him and that it was back and that they didn't know how to kill it, whatever it was.

"Sammy I couldn't just call you out of the blue and say I'm dying I need you to come help me kill the thing that's doing it, even if I did you wouldn't have been able to make it down here in time. We got lucky the last time. He was supposed to be a friend; we didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. I guess I really pissed him off." Dean said laughing trying to desperately to lighten the mood. He was scared and he didn't need Sam to be scared to.

"Him, a friend, why would he try and kill you then?" Sam yelled not knowing what else say.

"Look I would like to explain everything to you right now, but I'm just getting worse here and I won't be able to hold my own for much longer so can we go kill the bastard." was all Dean said as he handed Sam another clip for his gun and a knife.

"Kay, but how are supposed to kill him, cause I'm guessing we still don't know what to do, and why did he wait so long to come after you again?"

"I don't know, I think it's because I injured him enough that he should worry about himself and he gave up on me, and wasn't able to make a connection until now because I was never close enough. As for how to kill it, I figure we shoot it, stab it, and then burn it. We didn't burn him the last time. I think it'll work this time."

"What makes you so sure Dean, what if it gets to you first, what if-"

"I'll be fine, believe me, we will kill it okay, and we have to go. We will kill this thing. Then we have to go to Kingston." Dean said cutting off Sam smiling, walking into the woods.

"What makes you so sure, and why Kingston?" Sam asked following Dean into the dark woods.

"I'm sure because I have you with me this time, and Kingston because I have a friend there that I need to talk to, now be quit… he'll find us. So keep your eyes open." Dean just kept walking deeper into the woods. They walked for about 15 minutes when they both started feeling like they were being followed. Dean started getting weaker and falling over. Sam had to catch him a couple times while they were walking and he was beginning not to like the idea of charging in. Especially since he had been hearing footsteps following behind them.

"Dean we should head back to the car." Sam whispered catching Dean for like the millionth time. "You can barely walk as it is; this isn't a good idea if this guy's sole purpose is to kill you."

"Yeah and if we head back and drive away I might get some strength back but he'll catch up to us and I won't be strong enough to do anything. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he decided to go after you. So shut up and keep moving. No arguing." was all Dean barked. Sam did as he was told and followed in silence. Then without warning Sam and Dean where thrown apart by an invisible force and a tall man with a strong build stepped out. He had dark hair with some white on the front. He looked older, maybe in his late twenties early thirties. Sam just sat there staring at him walking closer. He looked at his eyes and noticed they were empty. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed. Sam watched as this man walked up to Dean and grabbed him by his coat and lifted him in the air and smacked him into a tree. They looked at each other for a while then he said "Long time no see Dean, you really should have visited sooner."

"Been a little busy Michael, plus I really didn't feel like dying any time soon." Dean said smirking.

"Who's the kid Dean, your brother, I thought he left you… looks like your Dad did, must be nice knowing everyone in your life will leave you eventually. Looks like Mel isn't here either, shoulda guessed she would leave ya too Dean." Michael said in a slow low voice. The way he talked to Dean made Sam quiver. Then Michael looked over at Sam. "You here to try and save your big brother, that's a switch… from what Dean told me about you, you should be a big hotshot lawyer in like L.A. or something."

"Well from what I was told about you , you should be 6 feet under rotting." Sam glared back at him.

"Kids got attitude Dean, hope you don't mind if I teach him a lesson after I kill you, I hate rude little brats like that." Michael scowled, smirking at Dean

"You touch him and I swear you'll regret it." Dean screamed at him as it started to rain. He tried to wriggle free but it was no use, he was too weak. Sam noticed it was getting harder for Dean to concentrate. "Besides your beef is with me, and you made a promise to me remember, all the pain in the world would be mine, wouldn't want to make you a liar now would I." Dean was smiling. Michael just looked at him and smiled back. Sam figured they must have liked each other at one point.

"When your right your right Dean, I did promise you that. I also promised Mel that your heart would be hers, so I'm gonna keep that promise too and send it to her, think she'll like it?" he said with an evil laugh. As he was laughing, Sam noticed him pulling out a small knife so he grabbed his gun and shot him in the gut. He dropped Dean with a thud and ran back into the trees. Sam grabbed the bags and ran over to Dean.

"Run Sammy, now, RUN!" Dean started shouting as he got up. Sam did what he was told and started running. He slowed down a bit when he realized Dean was falling behind. He went back to grab his arm when someone grabbed his hair and threw him into a tree. When he looked up he saw Dean standing there staring Michael down, both holding knives.

"Do you really think you can beat me Dean, your weak, you could barely keep up with your brother, you can barely stand now."

"I'll have to, cause I not leaving here until your dead, I have no choice." Was all Dean said before they started to fight, Sam noticed that the gunshots in Michael side did hurt him, he could tell by the way he was moving, it was sluggish. But Dean was much too slow. Sam had to figure out what to do before Dean was killed. He started looking for the gun he dropped but when he found it, it was too late. He saw Michael push his knife into Dean's side.

"NOOOO…Dean!" was all Sam could yell. He then saw Dean pull out the knife and punch Michael before falling over. Sam took his chance and grabbed his gun and ran up to Michael and put it up to his head and pulled the trigger. Michael flew back and didn't get up. Sam ran over to Dean as he tried to pull himself up. Sam wrapped his arm around him and started to help him up.

"We have to get to the car…we have to get out of here before he wakes up." was all Dean could say as he ran out of breath.

"Dean I shot him in the head, he won't be getting up anytime soon." Sam reassured Dean pulling him along.

"You also shot him in the gut and lungs, he should have died from that too. He'll get up and come looking for me. He's not f-finished yet." Dean started to mumble. Sam had to get him to the car and too a hospital. When they reached the car he put Dean in the passenger side and ran around to the other and got in. "Kingston." was all Dean whispered.

"What?"

"We have to go to Kingston, go to 3605 49 St." Dean managed to get out louder. "She will be able to help us… tell her that Dean ran into a mutual friend."

"What, why there… you need a doctor, Dean." Sam was almost yelling.

"She can help, trust me just go."

"Okay, hang in there Dean." But Dean was already passed out. Sam grabbed a shirt from the back and held to Dean's side as he drove, he kept saying to himself "3605 49 St." over and over again.


	3. The Story

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Supernatural but I do however own the characters Michael and Mel.

Thanx for the reviews.

Chapter Three: The Story

It took about 20 minutes to get to Kingston. Sam was surprised at how much colour Dean had gotten back. When he looked at the knife wound he realized it only grazed the side, a few stitches would be needed. When he pulled up to the house at the address it was pouring rain. He figured it would be easier to carry Dean up to the house with him when he rang the doorbell. Then he realized it was 11:56 p.m. someone was not going to be happy. Sam started lugging Dean up to the house and was glad there were only two steps. When he knocked on the door he heard someone coming.

When she opened the door, Sam couldn't't believe how beautiful she was. Long blonde hair, slim gorgeous figure, hazel eyes and a caring face. She just stood there and stared at Sam, not really looking at Dean.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing at my door at 12 in the morning?" Sam had to admit, she may be beautiful but she sure sounded mean.

"Dean told me to tell you that he ran into a mutual friend and that you could help. He's not hurt badly but I don't know where else…" Sam stopped when he saw the worry hit her eyes as she lifted Dean's head to see his face.

"Oh God Dean…" she whispered to him. Looking back at Sam she said "You better bring him inside, I got a spare room over here. I'll go get my med kit. Just lie him on the bed." She yelled as she ran to the bathroom. When she came back Sam had taken off Dean's jacket and she lifted up his shirt and looked at the wound. "This really isn't that serious, I can stitch it up… you go sit in the living room, I'll be out soon… Sam…Sam."

"Yeah, oh okay, your sure he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine go get some water and a change of clothes from your car, get changed and by that time I'll be done and we can talk… okay."

"Kay." Sam started walking out to the car. He grabbed stuff for Dean too, along with their Dad's journal, he thought he might be able to find something in it about what's going on.

She came into the living room ten minutes later wiping the blood off of her hands. She sat down on the couch across from Sam. "Sam…Sam." Sam looked up from their Dad's journal.

"How do you know my name?"

"Dean showed me pictures of you. I thought you were supposed to be in collage, and where's your Dad?"

" I _was_ in collage but Dean came and got me when our dad went missing, we've been looking for him ever since. Can you tell me what's going on and why this Michael guy is after Dean, and no offence but who are you?"

"My name is Melanie Fox, but you can call me Mel…how long has your Dad been missing."

Sam just sighed " A couple of months, he went… a…"

"I know what you guys do, I worked with Dean and your father for a while." she said with a smile.

"He went hunting and didn't come back." Sam was looking at the floor now, there was nothing about Michael in his Dad's journal. "Who is Michael and why does he want to kill Dean?"

"A couple of years ago we were hunting a demon that liked to torture people, it would whip them to death, burn them, and it even crucified a priest." Sam just looked at her, unable to say anything. "We met Michael in the police station. He was trying to figure out what happened. Apparently one of the victims was his girlfriend. He and Dean hit it off right away. They worked together to find the thing that was doing this. We told him what we did. He wanted to help."

"And he wasn't freaked out about this at all." Sam looked at her amazed.

"Well he was shocked, but he was supposedly a retired FBI agent and that this kind of stuff would explain a lot of the stuff he'd seen. So he helped us. We looked into the town's history and found nothing. We should have suspected him when he kept coming up with all the right explanations. But we thought it was just luck and that he a knack for doing stuff like this." Mel sighed and looked at the floor. She looked like she was hiding something. She looked like she was ashamed.

"Mel… what's wrong?" Sam whispered, worried about what she was gunna say next.

"I shouldn't have left him, I should have stayed with Dean, and maybe this wouldn't be happening." She started crying. Sam just moved over to the couch and hugged her to try and stop her from crying. "I did exactly what Michael said I would do, I walked out on him when he needed me most."

"What do you mean… walked out on him?" Sam was trying to calm her down.

"A week after we thought we killed it Dean told me he loved me, I got scared and left, I didn't say anything… nothing I just left." she started crying harder. "He was so… broken from what Michael had said and done to him. He needed support, and when he finally admitted the one thing I had been longing to hear… I left." Sam was speechless.

"This isn't your fault Mel," Sam whispered to her, not knowing what to say. "What did Michael do to him anyway."

"Ummm…well" Mel continued wiping the tears from her face. "We heard about a couple of more deaths a couple of towns over, they died different ways but all were some form of torture. We figured the demon was following someone or something. So we kept following the trail. We worked the one case for three weeks. We went to seven different towns. Me, Dean, Michael and your Dad." Mel giggled slightly. "Dean would talk about how proud of you he was, glad that you made your own life and that you had the life you wanted. He and Michael got to be good friends. Dean would have given his life for him."

"Wait a minute… you guys had no idea he was the on killing people." Sam was shocked, normally Dean would be able to tell if someone was hiding something. Even more surprised his Dad didn't figure it out. "So how did you find out?"

"I was getting to that." Mel was getting frustrated at Sam's impatience. "When we got to the last town, the one you Dean were just in we realized that their was no link between the towns, no common people, no furniture or anything being moved from town to town. That's when Dean said that it must be random, that the demon was doing it for pleasure and dragging them around for the show." Mel sighed. "Dean followed Michael that night, to this day I don't know why. Michael attacked him. Dean managed to get away, but when he got back he didn't say anything. I think Michael said something to him. Something that made him afraid to tell us." Mel sat quietly, deep in thought. Sam noticed she was trying to make sense of something.

Sam sat there for a minute thinking about what she had just told him. "What made Michael want to kill him, I mean he must have had some way of picking his victims."

"He did, he could figure out your fears and use them against you. He picked people he thought would be fun to play with as he so bluntly put it. He said he wanted to go after Dean when they first met but wanted to find out more about him, to make him suffer more, to make his game more fun."

Sam was just speechless at the hate that Michael was showing towards his brother. Someone who would give his life to protect someone else, someone who would put other peoples needs before his own. "Why did he hate him so much? I mean… Dean can really piss people off but… why Dean?" He just couldn't understand it.

"He hated Dean so much because he was good at his job Sam, he was good at killing things that were evil, making them suffer… Lets face it Sam, Dean is probably a better hunter then your Dad, its all he knows and its what he's good at. Didn't you ever wonder why he never wanted a normal life?" Mel was looking Sam.

"I never really thought about it, I guess I figured it was because that's what our Dad wanted."

"He does it because he was never good at anything else. I mean his marks were just barely average, not good enough to get a scholarship into Stanford, but when he hunted he learned everything quickly, it came easy to him. It made him feel better, and he had fuel for it, something that made stay at it, something that made him never give up. Something he wanted to protect from all the terrors in the world." Mel sighed, looking at the bedroom door that Dean was in.

Sam just sat there, he couldn't believe how much she knew about his big brother. "What did he want to protect so much that he let it lead his life like that."

"It didn't lead his life because it's the life he wanted, and its not what Sam, its _who_." Sam was speechless, he knew what she was going to say. "He wanted to protect you, that's his life long goal, his promise to your mother, to never let anything happen to you, to keep you safe. To never let the monster in your closet get you." Mel just giggled, she remembered Dean telling her that story.

"So that's why Michael went after him, because he wanted to keep me safe!" Sam was angry now, thinking that this thing was after Dean because he wanted to protect his baby brother.

"No Sam, not just because he wanted to keep you safe, but because his cause was pure, his actions were… noble, Dean did everything he could to protect you and everyone else he decided needed protecting, and that he would fight to the death to do it. Michael went after Dean because it would be his greatest challenge to break him, torture him and kill him because he didn't do this for himself, he did to protect others…you." Mel didn't know what else to tell Sam. "When we figured out it was Michael, him and Dean had already left to go track the thing killing people in the woods. When we got there, Dean was almost dead and we thought Michael was. We left and that is that."

"You said before that you left Dean and that he was broken, what did you mean."

"He was hurt pretty bad when we found him but he was healing… nothing he couldn't handle." Mel just stared at the hallway that led to the bedroom. "He was having nightmares. He would wake up screaming…sometimes crying. You have to understand that Michael was torturing Dean mentally for days before we figured it out, he tortured him physically pretty good before Dean killed him. He was lucky."

"You said he used different forms of torture for each victim…wha-" Sam cut himself off not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "What did he do to Dean?" He stared at Mel with hopes that it wasn't bad.

"Sam I don't think I should-"

"You have to tell me, I need to know what he might do to him so I can be ready for him." Sam yelled cutting her off.

"He did a lot of things Sam. Michael wanted to make him really suffer. There's barely any scares because most of time Michael beat him. There's a couple of very faint scars on his back from the whip, a knife scare on the back of his leg from when he tried to get away." Sam was speechless, breathless. How was he supposed to protect his big brother from this monster when his Dad couldn't. "Dean came out of it fine, I kept in touch with your Dad for a while to make sure he was okay."

Sam was angry now. "Did you love him?"

"What?" Mel was shocked at the question. She could see Sam was angry.

"I said did you love him?"


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four: The Truth

"Did you love him?" Sam repeated the question again. He wanted to know why she left. Obviously Dean loved her, that's what she had told him. Obviously Dean trusted her if he said to come here.

"Why are you asking me that?" She was just shocked at the question. "I don't see how that's any of your business." She stood up to go check on Dean.

"Then tell me why you left, if all you say is true, what Michael did to him, how could you just up and leave him like that?"

"I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't stand to see him like that. And…"

"And what?" Sam could see she was hiding something again. " What!"

"Michael threatened me, just after they left to go to the woods. That's how we figured out it was him. He told me how much Dean loved me, and that he knew how much I loved him. He promised me that Dean's heart would be mine…then he told me what he planned to do to him."

"So you left him" Sam was so confused.

"I told you I couldn't see him like that."

"I don't get it, why did you leave him if you loved him, he obviously loved you if he told you that. You know how often he tells me that!"

"He asked me too." Mel was looking at the floor.

"What" Sam was even more confused.

"He asked me too because he knew that I wanted to have a family, that I wanted to have a normal life." Mel smiled as she sat back down on the couch. "He told me that he could never do that and that he wasn't going to pressure me into keeping his life to stay with him, and that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to me. So he told me to leave…and I did." Mel was looking at the ground ashamed. Sam felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He could see she was almost in tears.

"I'm sorry…I-"

"I understand…you had to know why had left." Mel just smiled and wiped the fallen tears that had escaped her eyes. "Now lets go check on him okay, he should be waking up know." But as she got up she stopped dead in her tracks when she looked at the hallway.

Sam looked at her and said "What?" as he stood up. That's when he saw Dean standing in the hallway, he almost looked like he was gunna cry looking at Mel. Sam could tell she was crying. They just looked at each other for few seconds when Mel whispered "What took you so long?"

Dean just smiled and said "I didn't know if you wanted to see me." Dean just smiled. "I thought you would a… kick my ass for being late." Mel laughed.

"Count on you Dean Winchester to ruin a moment" Mel said giggling. Dean ran and grabbed her and hugged her like he wouldn't let go of her not in a million years. "How are you feeling, are the stitches okay…I mean the last guy I patched up was quite a while ago. I 'm afraid I'm a little out of practice."

"You did good Mel."

"Umm… how long were you standing there?"

"I woke up when I heard you crying. I wanted to come out but I just liked hearing your voice again." Dean was just looking at her, rubbing the side of her face with his thumb. He didn't want to let her go. She deserved much more than he could give her, but he loved her with all of his heart. "So I see you met Sammy, although I was going to come out here and kick his ass a few seconds ago for what he said to you, but I figured I should let you tell him." He just smiled at Sam.

Sam just looked at him and said "I was trying to figure out what is going on, I got angry. I'm sorry-"

Dean cut him off "I know Sammy you were worried, okay…you understand what's going on now, learned more than you prolly should have, now we have to figure out exactly what Michael is and kill him before he decides he's strong enough to come looking for me."

They started to do research with the facts they already knew. They knew that he wasn't human, that if you did wound him he needed time to heal, he can project thoughts and read fears. He also liked to play games with his victims and seemed to have a fascination and understanding in the methods of torture. This made all of them uneasy because unlike doing research to save a stranger, they were doing it to save someone they loved. And they knew that they needed a miracle to save him.


	5. The Morning After

Thanx for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Here is the next chapter hope you like it…

Chapter Five: The Morning After

Dean woke up breathing really hard with flashes of his nightmare going through his head. He whispered to himself "It was just a dream Dean… get a hold of yourself." He looked at the clock in the living room and realized it was 9:30 in the morning. They had done research until like 3:30 a.m. when everyone dozed off. He looked and saw Mel was asleep on his shoulder. He just wanted to watch her sleep until she woke up. He missed this, all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much she meant to him. Dean looked over at Sam; he was passed out at the kitchen table, computer still on the last thing he was looking at. He smiled and thought _'Maybe he'll sleep through the night…or day, without a nightmare.' _Dean got up to go get some fresh air when he realized that he was just wearing his jeans. He went to the bathroom to clean his stitches and grab a clean shirt. When he came out he grabbed the blanket off the couch and covered Mel, and grabbed another from the spare bedroom to cover Sam. Dean then went outside on the back porch to sit and think.

"I see you've been patched up." Dean stood up quickly regretting it because he still had a killer head ache, when he looked over he saw Michael walking on to the porch. "Take it easy Dean; I'm just here to talk."

"About what… how you want to kill me or who your next victim is." Dean was angry. He couldn't believe he had followed him here.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, by the looks of it pretty good."

"You look like your well recuperated yourself. I'm curious though… how come you healed so quick this time?"

"I had a lot of time to build up my strength Dean, its easier for me to heal myself." Michael was just smiling at Dean now, but he just smiled back. "How's Mel? She looks good."

Dean's smile disappeared. "You keep away from her Michael; she has nothing to do with this."

"Okay, okay Dean, calm down. No need to get angry. But how is your brother holding up. You know he's afraid to loose you." Michael just stared at the anger that Dean was building up.

"You stay out of his head Michael; you leave him out of this." Dean was angry, all he wanted to do was rip his heart out and feed it to him, he probably would have if he didn't feel like he had been hit by a truck.

"I don't want to go back in his head anyway, way to much stuff going on in there. A lot of stuff to go through." Michael just sat there and looked at the flower garden in the back. "I never pegged Mel as a flower type of gal." Michael looked over at Dean.

Dean just smiled. "Me neither, but then again I never pegged you as a killer either."

"Ouch Dean that hurt. I'm here to have a friendly conversation…lets not talk about business, okay."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do."

Dean just glared at Michael. "Oh really, like what?"

"Oh I don't know… what happened the last two years maybe… why did your dad leave?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"I was just trying to be nice. You haven't called him… you afraid he won't come, just like he didn't come when you went back home to Kansas." Michael knew he hit a nerve.

"You want to have a friendly conversation fine I'll humour you, but stay the fuck out of my head or what's the goddamn point." Dean glared at Michael.

"Well I guess you do have a point. Did you tell your brother yet?"

"That's business Michael; I thought you wanted to have a friendly conversation without business." Dean was looking into the sky, almost daydreaming. But what either of them failed to notice was Sam standing behind the curtains listening.

"He'll find out eventually you know. He isn't stupid. What are you gunna do then."

Dean just started to stare at his hands. "I don't know Michael; I wouldn't have to tell him if you would have stayed dead."

"I gave you enough time; I could've come looking for you sooner. But I gave you a head start." Michael was looking Dean in the eyes. "Why did you come back to that little shit hole of a town anyway?"

"Just checkin out a lead" Dean just stared back.

"And you didn't remember why that place seemed so familiar."

"Well the last time I was there I was dying, remember."

Michael just laughed. "I really like you Dean, I really do. It's a shame I have to kill you."

"And why is that again?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Because your strong, complicated, and you and I have something in common."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Because like me once upon a time…" Michael stood up. "I was willing to risk everything for what I loved and believed in." He started to walk away. "I hope we have one last talk before I kill you."

"Really and why's that?" Dean stood up behind him.

"Because Dean… I may want to kill you but I also consider you my friend. My ah… other side of me does have some control." Michael held out his hand.

Dean shook it. "So I'll see you later then."

"Maybe, I want to brake you some more." Michael started walking away.

"Always so straight forward Michael, that'll come back to bite you in the ass." Michael just turned and smiled. "Michael" Dean yelled. He turned around and looked. "Do me one favour for old time sakes." Dean just looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Promise me you will leave Mel and Sam out of this, I don't want you to go near them." Dean looked at Michael with pleading eyes. "That was part of the deal."

"Your right it was, if that's you last request then …"

"It is."

"Yes, I'll leave them alone. But can you guarantee Sam won't come looking for me."

"No" Dean answered with a straight face. Michael just laughed and walked away. Dean just stood there for a minute looking out into the yard. "What are you planning Michael?" Dean whispered to himself.


	6. Needs

Thanx for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry I took longer to get this chapter up but here it is I hope you like it.

Chapter Six: Needs

Dean sat outside for another 20 minutes before he decided he was hungry. When he went inside he saw Sam was awake at the kitchen table. "Good morning Sammy, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine I guess… for being at a table. Better than I would in your car though." Sam glared at Dean's back while he rummaged through the fridge.

"Hungry, I was gunna make a sandwich. I'll make you one if you like." Dean was looking at Sam, he looked so angry. "Sammy is something wrong? If looks could kill I'd be seriously 6 feet under right about now."

"No I'm not hungry. There isn't anything you're not telling me about this Michael guy right. I mean you would tell me if you see him or think of anything that might help, right." Sam had an innocent face on now. He wanted Dean to tell him the truth. He wanted even more to ask what the hell he saw outside 20 minutes ago.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" Dean couldn't figure out what was making Sam so edgy all of a sudden. Just last night they were talking and joking around.

"No… I just want to make sure that you would tell me if anything happens." Sam just tried to look as innocent as possible. He hoped that maybe Dean would tell him the thing he didn't know.

"I will Sam, don't worry. You know nothing is gunna happen to me right. We'll come out of this thing fine, like we always do." Dean was making a sandwich. "Is Mel up yet?"

"Ah, no… she's still on the couch. You should be resting Dean."

"I can't sleep anymore Sam, I need to move around and do something. I got a bunch of energy." Dean just smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah well yesterday you could barely walk and you were attacked by a guy that wants to kill you. I think that you should take it easy if this guy can make you so weak by just thinking it." Sam was frustrated. He could never get through to his brother; he was always fine until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sammy-"

"SAM"

"Sam… I'm fine okay" Dean could understand why Sam was so worried but why was he so pissed too.

"No your not Dean…Someone is trying to kill you and almost got the job done last night." Sam was angry and all he wanted was the truth.

"What the hell is going on in here?" No one had noticed Mel get up and stand in the kitchen doorway. "Sam I think Dean understands well enough what's going on. I think its you who doesn't." Mel just set a dead glare at Sam, and to Sam's surprise she did the same thing to Dean. "And you are taking this way to lightly Dean, he's right you should be resting, and I don't want any 'I'm fines' or 'nothing's wrong'." Mel just looked between the both of them. "This is not a joke Dean so don't treat it like one." She gave an even deadlier glare to Dean at that moment.

"What is it pick on Dean Day. I know what's going on and I know it's not a joke. Both of you need to calm down-"

"Calm down, someone wants to kill you and is doing a hell of a job and you want me to calm down." Sam just looked at Dean with amazement after cutting him off.

Mel spoke up. "You should be in bed Dean, I don't care how you feel. You're gunna need your strength."

Dean felt like he had been betrayed. Both of them looked at him. Sam was angry and Dean didn't know why. Mel looked frustrated. He just nodded his head. "I know I need rest. What I don't need is you two telling me what I need or don't need. I know how to take care of myself." Dean just looked at them. "What I want and need is your support. I can't do this alone. I don't want to either." Dean was thinking about what Michael had said to him…how he considered them still friends. It scared him. In the end he didn't want his only friend to be the guy that was going to kill him.

Sam's anger just melted away. He had never heard Dean say anything like that. He suddenly felt like a major ass. His brother was the one being hunted and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched Dean walk to the bedroom and close the door. "Well I officially am the worst brother in the world." He looked at Mel while she shook her head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Sam, you have the most stubborn brother in the world."

Sam just shook his head in agreement. "Hey ah…you said that Dean and Michael were good friends at one point. How close were they?" Sam just looked at the shock in her face.

"Where did that come from?"

"I was thinking about it this morning." Sam answered really quickly.

"They were really close Sam. They would always be sitting there telling stories, joking around. They even went to hustle pool together." Mel just giggled. "I know it may sound strange but I think they made good friends. But there is always something that never made sense to me."

"What?" Sam was curious.

"Michael was always teaching Dean a new fighting move or teaching him how to keep his mental blocks up. After it all happened I could never figure out why Michael was trying to make him stronger. Everything he had taught him made it harder for Michael to brake him. Kill him." Mel just sighed and looked at Sam. "You would never guess that they only knew each other for a couple of weeks. They seemed like old friends."

Sam just looked at her. "We should keep looking. We have to find something. There is always a trail that will lead us to something." Sam sat down at his computer and started typing again.

"I'll keep looking through the files I have from last time." Mel looked at Sam. "Don't worry, we'll find something."


	7. Nightmares

Chapter Seven: Nightmares

Dean hadn't realized he fell asleep, but he knew he was asleep. Michael was playing with his head again. He hated having nightmares, he never knew what could happen and anything was possible. So he sat there, in the middle of his dream. He looked around and saw nothing. Just white. He was in a white room with no doors or windows. It made him feel alone. Then he saw a screen in front of him, it started showing him his entire life from the day he was born to now. He saw the way he could sometimes treat Sam like a child. He saw all the times he killed a monster and made someone else's life normal. He looked and saw all the things in life he went through. He felt every feeling he had ever felt. Then it paused on a time when he was 6, his mom tucked him in and said good night. She told him how much she loved him. Dean just stared, he wanted to look away but he also just wanted to see her again, hear her voice. Then the screen burst into flames and Dean jumped up and backed away. The screen was paused on her face as it melted away. "What the hell was the point of that Michael?" Dean looked around. Everything went black. All of a sudden he was back in the woods. He could feel someone watching him, hunting him. He started to run. He kept running until he came to a clearing. There was a body, when he went over to it he realized it was his Dad. His body was mangled. Dean bent over him and tried to wipe the blood off of his face. Then the body disappeared. Dean jumped up and looked around, he heard a growl and a hideous scream come from behind him. He started running again; he kept going until he thought he was going to pass out. He stopped when he came to an edge of a cliff. He looked down and saw nothing but black. It was a hole. He turned around and saw nothing but trees and darkness. Then heard someone call for help…it sounded like Mel. So he started running towards it. When he got there he was too late, she was hanging from a tree. He ran up to her and tried to get her down. When he did manage to cut the rope she fell to the ground. She was pale and cold as he held her. He held her close and started to whisper to her that he was sorry. He sat there for what seemed to be forever just holding her wishing she was still alive. He laid her on the ground and got up to walk away and when he looked back she was gone. He stood there for a few more moments before he heard Sam calling him. He started to call out. "Sammy, Sammy where are you?" He kept running in the direction where he could here Sam calling for help. Then he heard him scream and he ran like he had never run before. When he found him he was lying on the ground. All Dean could think was _'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead.' _When he got there Sam had a huge knife wound in his stomach and was bleeding really badly. "Sam, Sammy are you okay?"

"Why didn't you help me, why didn't you protect me?" Sam lay dying.

"I got here as fast as I could. Hang in there your gunna be fine." Dean held Sam, putting his hand on his wound to stop it from bleeding. Sam just stared at him.

"This is your fault, why couldn't you protect me. I'm gunna die and it should be you, he was after you."

"Sammy I'm sorry, I tried, I couldn't get here fast enough. O God Sammy I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Dean was crying now. Everyone he loved was dying. "Please forgive me."

"This is all your fault, you deserve to die. I hope you burn in hell Dean. I will never forgive you. Everything is your fault." Dean stood up and fell backwards against a tree as Sam sat up and looked at him. "You deserve everything that is happening to you Dean. It should be you laying here, not me."

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm sorry."

"This is all your fault Dean, you couldn't protect me but all I asked you to do was protect your baby brother and you couldn't. Look at him he's gunna die for your mistakes." Dean was looking at his Dad. His body was still mangled and covered in blood. He was walking closer.

"Dad, I tried, I couldn't." Dean was looking at both of them. "I did everything I could to protect him."

"You said you loved me Dean, look at me I'm dead because of you." Mel walked closer to him. Dean could see the rope mark around her neck. She was still pale. "You're worthless Dean."

"You could never do anything right Dean. You failed me, Mel and your brother." His Dad walked closer and grabbed the top of his hair and pulled him up and made him look him in the eye. "Your mother would be disgusted with you, you little worthless shit. She would be ashamed to have you as a son." Dean just looked at him speechless.

"Don't say that, that's not true." Dean didn't know what was going on.

"Sam is the only son she wanted. You were a mistake and Sam was the solution. I should have left you in the house when your mother died. I should have let you burn. Now he gets to finish you off." His Dad let go of his hair and Dean slid back down again.

"Don't worry Dean, we will forget you. There is no one to protect you. You failed everyone around you and you get to suffer for it." Mel just glared at him and backed away. Sam got up and walked up to him, and knelt down in front of him.

"Dean." Sam put his hand on Dean's cheek.

"Sammy please, I never meant for this to happen. You're my brother, I love you." Dean was looking into Sam's eyes but saw noting but hate and vengeance.

"I know Dean, but that's not good enough. I hate you with every fibre of my being. You were never good enough for anything. You let him get me. You let him kill me. Now I'm gunna kill you…And I'm gunna enjoy it." Then with a swift move Sam pulled out a knife and drove it into Dean's heart. Dean looked down and saw him pull the blade out and watched the blood flow. Dean looked at Mel and saw her giggling; he heard her whisper "Good riddance."

He looked over at his father, he was smiling, patting Sam on the back and he said "Good job son, your mother would be so proud of you."

He looked at Sam and saw him smiling and then heard him say "Rot in hell Dean." as he walked away with his father and the love of his life. He watched them forget about him as he drifted off into darkness…only to wake up screaming.


	8. Dark Secrets

Thanx for all the reviews I really liked the encouragement. Sorry this chapter took so long. Writing exams sux.

Chapter Eight: Dark Secret

Mel and Sam were sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee going over there notes. Dean had gone to bed about forty minutes ago.

"You keep telling me how Michael never once seemed like the guy that would do this." Sam was looking at her.

"He never did…it was like he snapped. I think it hit Dean the most because he trusted him. And I don't know about you but getting Dean to trust isn't easy. He really values trust." Mel just smiled.

"He does. He only ever trusted Dad and his gut." Sam smiled back.

"That's not true Sam. He trusts you…by the sounds of it more than you think." Mel looked at Sam

"What do you mean?"

Mel took a deep breath. "When he talked about you he always told us how you wanted a _'normal' _life." Sam just looked down at the table. "But he also said that he could always count on you to have his back. No matter what might happen. He trusted you with his life Sam and never had any doubts." Mel looked at Sam smiled. He smiled back. "Then again he always said you were a pain in the ass." They both laughed.

Out of no where they heard a noise come from the bedroom. They both jumped up and ran to the door. As soon as they opened it they saw Dean sitting there holding his hand and at his heart. He never looked up at them. They heard him whisper "I failed…I'm useless."

"Dean…honey, what happened. Are you okay." Dean never even looked at Mel as she spoke to him. Sam just stared in shock at his brother. He looked so…scared and helpless. He looked broken. "Dean answer me, tell me what's wrong." Mel was getting worried.

"Dean…its Sam, can you hear me?" Sam knelt next to his brother. He reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but Dean looked at him and jumped away. Sam stood up and backed away. "What's wrong with him? I've never seen him like this." He whispered to Mel as he backed off.

"He had a nightmare."

"I thought that but he's never been this afraid from a nightmare."

"It wasn't just a nightmare Sam. It was his worst fears." Sam just looked at Mel in shock. When he looked over at Dean he saw how afraid he was and he even looked ashamed…like he failed. Dean looked up at Sam and Mel. He just stared at them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Dean whispered. Sam and Mel barely heard him say it. They were both shocked. They looked at each other and Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Dean why are you sorry… you didn't do anything wrong." Sam tried to sound calm.

He looked at both of them and then down at his hands again. The blood was gone. So was the hole in his chest. He looked back up at Mel and Sam. "I need some air…I'll be right back." He got up and walked past them to the back porch. Sam and Mel followed him stopping at the door and watched him look out into sky. It was almost noon, the sun was right above them. Mel grabbed Sam by the hand and motioned to him that she was going to go sit in the living room. Sam nodded and looked out at his brother. Dean stared out into the day. The images of his latest nightmare flashing through his mind. He remembered everything they said to him, He remembered how they looked. He could still smell Sam's blood. He would swear that he could still feel the cold blade of the knife in his chest and the blood flowing through his fingers. He whispered "Jesus Dean get a hold of yourself." He stood there for few more minutes building up his composure when he finally said "Are you gunna stand there and stare all day or you gunna come out here." Sam opened the door and walked out.

"Are you okay… do you wanna talk-" Sam was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"What did I say about chick flick moments Sammy:" Dean sat down on one of he patio chairs and Sam did the same. "it was just a nightmare Sam. No need to get worried."

"I am worried Dean…I've never seen you like that before." Sam looked over at Dean but he kept staring out into the backyard.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean whispered.

"What! Dean your scaring me." Sam looked at his brother.

"I'm sorry." Dean said a little louder. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'll be okay…trust me."

"No Dean you won't be okay. There's a demon trying to kill you and we don't have the slightest clue on how to kill it. We don't even know what kind of demon it is." Sam looked at his brother seriously. Dean just kept staring at his hands. "I mean you have to tell us everything if we want to kill this thing before he gets to you."

"I am telling you everything Sam…what makes you think I'm holding anything from you." Dean was angry. He stared at Sam waiting for a reply.

"I don't know its just a feeling that you haven't told me everything you know." It was Sam's turn to stare at his hands. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Sam-"

"I know, I know… no chick flick moments." They both smiled.

"What do you say we go inside and have lunch I'm starving."

"Yeah… I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, and that was before our run in the woods." Dean just laughed. When they went inside Mel came out of the living room and went over to hug Dean. Sam saw the worried look in her eyes and he couldn't figure out if it was for the nightmare Dean had, there lack of information on Michael or the fact that she might get to watch the love of her life almost die again. He just smiled when Mel looked over.

"Ah Sam why don't you clear our papers off of the table and start making us some sandwiches for lunch. I need to talk to Dean for a minute." Mel smiled.

"Yeah sure." Sam said as he started clearing the table. Mel grabbed Dean's hand and took him into the spare bedroom and closed the door. Sam looked back and wondered what they were talking about.

When they got in the room Dean smiled and said "Well I didn't think I'd be doin this today." Mel smacked him on the arm.

"I didn't bring you in here for a quickie Dean." Dean just laughed. "This is serious."

"I was joking Mel." They stared at each other for a while just looking into each others eyes. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too Dean."

"Ah…what did you need to talk about Mel. It won't take Sam long to make three sandwiches."

"Its about Sam Dean." Mel sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit next to her and he did.

"What about him?" Dean was confused.

"Are you going to tell him?" Mel looked at Dean. "He should know Dean…what happens if you do it again."

"Mel-" Dean was cut off.

"You should tell him Dean he has the right to know what you did…that you might do it again." She grabbed Dean's hands and held them so the palm of his hands were face up. If you looked closely on his wrists you could see very faint scars.

_**Flashback**_

_Mel had been sleeping in bed at the crummy motel peacefully. It was the first time she had gotten a descent night sleep since they found Dean in the woods three days ago. His Dad was staying in another room, wanting to give them time alone. He figured it would also help Dean. Dean had been having nightmares since they brought him to the motel. He would wake up screaming every couple of hours and when he was awake he would just sit in the chair and stare out the window. Mel woke up at about 2:34 a.m. She couldn't figure why she woke up. It felt like someone had pulled her from her from a deep sleep she would have never woken from. She looked at the bed next to her and Dean wasn't there. He hadn't had a nightmare for a couple of hours, so Mel thought that was a good sign. But why wasn't he in bed. Dean needed to rest. He was physically and mentally exhausted. His body was to battered up. All she could think was that he should be in bed resting. When she looked over to the bathroom door she saw the lights shining through the cracks. She thought maybe he did have another nightmare. She knocked on the door lightly. "Dean baby are you in there. Are you okay?" She waited for an answer but never got one. "Dean did you have a nightmare. Do you wanna talk about it." Still there was no answer and she was getting worried. "Dean open the door. Dean… Dean answer me damn it." She was pounding on the door now. "Dean open the god damn door your scaring me. Dean please answer me." She started to cry. She stopped and looked around. She had to figure out a way to get in there. After a few minutes of looking around the room she decided it would be best if she just threw herself at the door. She counted to three and jumped at the door. It instantly broke open but when she looked inside she was not prepared for what she saw. The white bathroom was lit up by a bright light in the middle of the roof, almost making the room glow. Dean was leaning against the tub sitting in a pool of his own blood with his knife beside him. He had slit his wrists. After Mel was out of shock she immediately fell at his side grabbing the white towels as she came down. "Dean what the hell did you do?" She yelled at him wrapping the towels around his wrists. She looked at the deep slits in his wrists and all the other wounds and bruises all over his body. He looked defeated lying there._

"_I just wanted it to end. I can't take it anymore." Dean's voice was barely above a whisper. "I just wanted to make the pain go away. I wanted to make him stop." _

"_Dean why would you do this. He can't get you anymore." Mel was crying. She was covered with Dean's blood for a second time that week. Only this time he caused the wounds himself._

"_I love you Mel…with all my heart. It just hurt to much. I never meant to hurt you." Dean laid his head on her chest as she tied the second towel on his other wrist. She felt his tears slide down on her shirt. "I just wanted the pain to go away. I wanted the nightmares to stop." Dean and Mel lied there for the rest of the night. John Winchester had found them the next morning. Dean was just barely alive and Mel was in a state of shock. Two days later Dean woke up from another nightmare and asked Mel to leave. He couldn't stand the fact that she was giving up her life to help him and he almost threw it away. He wanted her to live a long happy life. The next morning she was gone. Dean and John left a week later giving Dean a chance to fully heal. They never looked back._

_**End Flashback**_

"I can't Mel…he can't know, he's not going to know." Dean was angry and was almost yelling. "He's not going to find out."

"He will find out eventually you know. He'll be even more pissed when he finds out some other way and that you didn't trust him enough to tell him." Mel calmed herself down so she wouldn't push Dean.

"It's not that I don't want him to know." Mel gave dean a 'yeah right' look. "Okay, I don't want him but I also don't want him to worry. He doesn't need that. He has a lot going on right now as it is."

"Really." Mel wasn't sure she believed him.

"Well with _his _nightmares, and worried about Michael getting me he doesn't need to know about something from the past. It has never been a problem." Mel sensed the bit of skepticism in his voice.

"I lose sleep over it if that's what you mean, the occasional nightmare here and there but-" Dean was cut off.

"And that's not a problem Dean." Mel was raising her voice now. But she calmed herself down again. "Your so stubborn."

"I am." Dean smiled at Mel and pulled her into a hug and be began to kiss her passionately. It lasted a minute or two and when they finally broke apart they were both out of breath. "I will tell him Mel. Not yet. When I'm ready. I just can't deal with it right now." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Can you promise me it won't happen again. That the thought won't even pass through your mind." It was her turn to look at him with pleading eyes. "Can you promise me that?" Dean just looked at the floor.

"I can't promise that the thought won't go through my mind Mel."

"Why not Dean. Is it that hard." Dean sat on the bed and found his hands very interesting at this moment. Mel just took in a deep breath. "You can't because the thought already went through your mind. Dean talk to me. I'm here." Dean opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Mel. "And don't give me the 'I don't do chick flick moments' Dean. You have to talk or your gunna do it again. And I'm not gunna let that happen so when you need to talk, I'm here… and I won't tell Sam." Dean just smiled and nodded his head. She pulled him into a hug and they sat there for a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sam opened the door and came in and saw that Dean looked like he was hiding something from him.

"Ah I made the sandwiches if you guys are hungry."

"Yeah Sam we'll be out in a minute. There's cold cuts in the fridge if you could just pull those out for me." Mel smiled at Sam.

"Sure." Sam walked back out.

"Are you gunna be okay Dean."

He just smiled. "Yeah let's go eat, I'm starving."


	9. Painful Truth

Thanx again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry it takes me a while to update, I'll try and work on that but here is chapter nine…enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Painful Truth

The rest of the day flew by. Sam and Dean got all of there stuff from the car and made themselves comfortable. They knew they weren't going to go anywhere until they figured out how to kill Michael. They did some more research and came up empty again. It was almost 10:00 p.m.

"I can't find anything on Michael. It would help if we knew that was his real name is. Michael doesn't really sound like the name of a demon." Sam closed his computer and looked at Mel and Dean on the couch. He just had to smile. They were holding hands. Sam had never really seen him do that with someone before. It made him happy to see that he had found someone that he loved as much as he loved Jessica. It also made him miss her all that much more. But as they say it's better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all.'

"Sammy… Sam are you just gunna stand there and stare all night or you gunna do something?" Dean was smiling at his brother. Sam broke out of his trance.

"I ah…umm…was just umm-"

"Take it easy Sam I wouldn't want you to think to hard now." Dean started laughing and Mel gave him a little punch. "Ow!" It was Sam's turn to laugh. Dean just glared at him.

"I was just actually gunna go to bed so I was wondering where I can sleep cause I don't think my neck can take another night on the kitchen table." Sam was smiling.

"Take the spare bedroom Sam. Dean can sleep in my room tonight. I want to keep an eye on him anyway." Mel gave Dean a little push and then pulled him into a hug. "There's an extra blanket in the closet if you get cold." Mel gave him a smile.

"Thanx so I'll see you guys in the morning then."

"Yeah were prolly gunna hit the sack too. I'm a pretty tired." Dean got up and pulled Mel with him. "Tomorrow we'll go back to the woods and see if we can find anything. If he's been living there we might find something." Dean just shrugged his shoulders and walked to Mel's bedroom.

"Will you be okay; I mean he's pretty jumpy when he sleeps." Sam looked at Mel.

"Yeah… I just want to make sure he doesn't have anymore nightmares. And the last thing you want when you wake up from a nightmare is to be alone." Mel smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Good night."

"Yeah I'll just clean up in here and head off to bed."

"You don't have to Sam; I'll get it in the morning."

"Its okay, I won't fall asleep right away anyway. This way its Dean's turn tomorrow." Sam just grinned and watched Mel head off to bed. He finished cleaning everything up and headed to bed. It was already quarter after eleven. When he walked in the room he felt uneasy. He couldn't figure out why. But when he turned on the light he saw Michael. When he went to open the door he found that it was stuck.

"Don't yell Sam, I'm not here to hurt you I just wanna talk." Michael smiled.

"Well what if I don't wanna talk." Sam glared at Michael.

"Well were going to talk whether you like it or not. I heard a lot about you from Dean. I just wanted to talk to you to get to know you myself." Michael sat in a chair across from the bed. "Why don't you sit down Sam?"

"I think I'll stand Thanx."

"We might be talking a while so just sit." Sam still stood in front of the door. "Humour me please." Sam just looked at him and then sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"What do you wanna talk about? I mean you wanna kill Dean so what does this have to do with me?" Sam didn't like the fact that he was sitting in the room Dean was supposed to be in. "I mean weren't you waiting here to kill him?"

"No actually I wanted to talk to you. You know you're rude. I don't like rude people. I tend to cut out there tongues." Michael smiled at the look on Sam's face. "And I'm here to have a conversation not to do business."

"And what business is that."

"I don't like to talk about business when I'm not here for business." Sam just looked at him.

"So you just want to talk." Michael shook his head yes. "About what?"

"You, I want to know why Dean is compelled to protect you, why his way of life does not appeal to you." Michael looked over to Sam with a strange look on his face. "I want to know about your precious Jessica." Sam was angry. How did he know about Jessica?

"That's none of your damn business. And if you want to know why I didn't want this life your going to have to answer some of my questions too." Sam glared at Michael with a smile. Knowing that he was going to get some answers.

"Alright Sam, you have a deal. But this must stay civilized. I'd hate to have to hurt you." Michael gave Sam a look.

"Well I'd hate to be hurt. So tell me Michael what kind of demon are you?"

"Ah that's a question you have been trying to answer for the past 24 hours isn't it. Well I'm not so much a demon per say, I am unique. I am the only one of my kind." Michael looked at Sam. "Your turn, why don't you like the Winchester Life?"

Sam looked at the floor and then out the window. "I never liked it because it wasn't me, I don't know. I just always wanted to go to collage and have a family. I wanted to be normal. Have a normal life with no fears of the Boogeyman, a demon or a poltergeist trying to kill me." Sam looked back at Michael. "So why befriend Dean before your going to kill him? I mean that doesn't seem like the smart thing to do." Sam looked at him waiting for an answer. Michael was apparently thinking about the question.

"I did it because he was a good person. I wanted to know how he thought, why he does the things he does. I wanted to know what makes him tick. What makes him such a good hunter and why he enjoys it." Michael looked at Sam and thought for a second. "Why did you leave Dean after all he's done for you, I mean he gave his life up to protect you and you left. I just don't see what's so special about you."

Sam just looked at him and smiled. "I don't see it either. I left because I had to get out of there. I couldn't take it anymore. I-" Sam was cut off.

"Just wanted a normal life. Dean told me that's what you always wanted." Michael had a smile on his face as he nodded his head. "But that doesn't explain why you left. It really broke him; it helped me to break him farther. But that's business." Michael was concentrating on the look on Sam's face. He looked like he was thinking really hard.

"I don't know why I left him. I mean I just don't know." Sam was looking at Michael not knowing what to say.

"You left because you were only thinking of yourself Sam. You wanted to leave because it was the life you wanted. But what you failed to realize is that your life was Dean's life, and when you left him he lost a part of his life. That's why I can't understand his urge to protect you. I mean when you walked away part of his life went with you." Michael was looking at the look of dread on Sam's face.

"I never realized that it hit him so hard when I left. I thought he would be happy that he didn't have to watch out for me anymore." Sam was looking at Michael for answers.

"You didn't realize because you were only thinking about getting out of there not about your brother. Dean's life was protecting you Sam." Michael felt pity for Sam. He was so lost in his own pain that couldn't be fixed that he never realized the pain around him that needed to be fixed.

"Well I should have been." Sam looked up and glared at Michael. "Your turn…What is Dean hiding from me? I know he's hiding something, I want to know what it is." Sam sat there silently waiting for an answer. But Michael just sat there and looked at him silently. No expression on his face. "Tell me, that's how this works. I answer your question, you answer mine."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that would betray the trust we have Sam. Dean values trust and I'm not gunna break it." Michael was looking in Sam's eyes when he said this.

"Trust… your trying to kill him. I think the trust is already gone." Sam couldn't believe what Michael had just said to him. "Why would Dean trust you? What trust do you have to give?"

"Trust is the only reason certain people are alive today Sam. Trust is the only reason Dean isn't dead right now." Michael stood up in front of Sam. "Dean trusts me to give him the time and I'm giving him the time he needs."

"What time?" Sam stood up to face him. They were both about the same height. So they were looking into each other's eyes.

"The time to say goodbye Sam. He can't beat me. I can't die. I can be slowed down but not stopped. I befriended him because I wanted to see what his life was like. He is a genuine 'White Knight'. He has done a lot of good in his life. A hero like that should be able to say good bye to the few loved ones he has. I'm giving him that time because I gave him second chance at life…And I don't want him to waste it." Michael got up and started to leave the room.

"I thought you wanted to learn something about me." Sam looked up remembering Michael telling him the reason for his visit.

"I did." Michael looked behind him at Sam.

"What" Sam was confused.

"I learned that through all Dean's done for you that you still leave him behind and never look back…and that he still loves you with all his heart. Why? I'll never know. I also learned that in your blindness you still care about what happens to your brother because you don't know what to do with out him. You drive him insane and he drives you insane yet both of you would give your life for the other." Sam just looked at the floor. He knew it was true. "That's all I need to know." With that Michael left the room, leaving Sam to think about everything alone.


	10. Attack

Thanx for all the wonderful reviews. I really like the encouragement. I am relly sorry it took me so long to post this chapter but i had to write exams and i have a lot of stuff goin on right now. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Ten: Attack

When Sam left the room the next morning he felt terrible. He didn't go to sleep that night because he felt too bad about what Michael had said. But the real question was why did he want to know about that. _'Oh my God' _Sam whispered out loud. He knew right then and there that he probably was gunna use it against Dean. Sam immediately jumped up and walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. He had to figure out a way to keep Michael from using it. He started to make himself a pot of coffee.

"Well good morning to you too." Sam jumped and turned around and saw Dean sitting at the kitchen table. He looked like he hadn't slept either.

"I didn't even see you there. I thought you would still be sleeping." Sam tried not to look him in the eye. He just couldn't. He couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes. Hurt that he helped cause. He had to stop Michael.

"Are you okay?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sam turned around to finish making the coffee.

"Cuz it looks like someone just told you that you were worthless." Dean stood up and walked toward him. "Do you wanna talk about it? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, I just was thinking about stuff." Sam answered really quickly.

"Stuff, what kind of stuff?" Dean was leaning on the counter beside him with a questioning look on his face.

"Just stuff… about my life." Sam turned the coffee maker on and turned to face Dean. "The Winchester Life." Sam turned and went to sit at the kitchen table when Dean grabbed his arm.

"What did you say?" Dean had a shocked expression on his face. Sam just looked back at him confused.

"Just that I was thinking about our life, you know how it got to be so messed up." Sam continued to walk to the table and sit down.

"What was the last thing you said Sam?"

Sam just looked at Dean. "The Winchester life." Sam saw Dean's face go pale.

"Who told you that? Tell me Sam, where did you hear that?" Dean had moved in front of his brother. He was waiting for an answer and Sam didn't know how to tell him that that's what Michael had called it when they were talking in his room last night.

"I don't know, nobody. It's just what I think of it as."

"Bullshit, he came to you last night didn't he. What did Michael say to you Sammy?" Dean was pissed that Michael had come to Sam, and he knew he did because he always called it the 'Winchester Life.' "Did he do anything to you?" Dean was staring at Sam waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean." Sam just looked at his brother.

Dean grabbed Sam's arm again and pulled him face to face with him. "Tell me the Goddamn truth Sam. Did he come into your room last night?" Dean just stared at him waiting for the answer that he knew would come. "What did he say to you?" Dean squeezed his arm harder and shook him a little. "Tell me!"

"He just wanted to know why you wanted to protect me, why I left to go to collage. He just…" Sam put his head down thinking about everything Michael had said.

"Sammy listen to me. Don't believe anything he says." Dean stood up and went to grab his coat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gunna kill the basterd." Dean started to walk to the door when he got a sudden migraine. He almost fell over as it hit him. He slowly knelt to the ground grabbing his head.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam yelled as he ran to his side, but Dean didn't answer. He was just grabbing his head grunting and rocking back and forth. Sam had woken up Mel when he had yelled at Dean so she came running out in a little tank top and pyjama bottoms. "Dean answer me."

"What happened?" Mel asked worriedly as she knelt down on the other side of Dean. He continued to rock back and forth holding his head. It looked like his head was going to explode. When she looked at Sam he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I turned around and he fell to the floor like this. " Sam didn't know what to do for his brother. He hoped and prayed he was going to be okay.

"Dean look at me." Mel whispered really calmly, but he didn't look at her, he just kept rocking and grunting in pain. "Dean look at me now, you have to look at me." She said a little more firmly but it still didn't work.

"What are you doing?"

"He needs to concentrate on something other then the pain. It's not real, Michael is making him think it's real." Sam just looked at her and shook his head in understanding. He pulled Dean's hands from his head and made Dean look at him.

"Dean look at me, the pain isn't real." But he wasn't listening and Sam could tell, his eyes were starting to roll in the back of his head. Dean's breathing started to get really quick and shallow. "Dean listen to my voice concentrate on my voice. You have to fight him Dean." Sam felt Dean's body begin to shake, he knew he couldn't take much more of this. Sam noticed a few tears escape Dean's eyes and it made him feel useless that he can't stop the pain that his brother is feeling. "Dean you have to fight him, please. You can't let him win. Please for me Dean. You can't leave me." Sam felt a tear slide down his cheek. "Please Dean fight him."

Dean felt like his head was going to explode. His body wasn't working. Every muscle was tense, it hurt to breath. His hands were clenched in tight fists. He could hear Sam calling him, telling him to concentrate and to fight him. But he didn't know how to fight him, he didn't even know what was happening. All he knew is that he was losing and that he had hoped to have more time to say goodbye to Mel and tell her how much she really meant to him. And to tell Sammy that he was proud that he went his own way in life. That he was glad that the last couple of months he had left he was able to spend with him but he was sorry for bringing him back into the life he hated so much. He just wished he had come back on better terms. He also wanted to let him know that he would be okay without him and to never give up. He just wanted him to be safe but Michael had broken the deal, he wasn't supposed to go after Sam, he gave his word. But it was too late; he was gunna die a painful death. All he could hope for was that it came quick. And slowly everything started to fade. He could barely hear Sam's or Mel's voices calling him, he could barely feel his body. Soon everything would be gone. And strangely he felt a little at peace.


	11. Memories

Thanx for all the reviews. I'm really sorry it took me this long to update. But I will try to do better next time.

Chapter Eleven: Memories

When Dean looked around him he was in his old home in Kansas. It was same as when he was six years old. He could still smell his Mom's fresh baking, his Dad's cigars and Sammy's baby bath. He smiled, it made him happy, happier then he's been in a long time. He wondered through the kitchen into the living room. The T.V. was on but it was just static. He then sat down in his Dad's favourite chair and looked at it. It started to flash images that Dean immediately recognized as his memories. He saw how he almost lost his first solo hunt but beat it in the nick of time, as always. The first time Sammy got hurt, he remembered that he felt like his heart was going to stop. He remembered that Sammy's first word was Dean. It made him smile and miss Sam even more. He saw the first time Sam went against Dad and that's when he knew he wasn't going to be able to protect him forever. He saw the first hunt they went on together, they kicked its ass. They were always better hunters together then apart, even better then their old man. He saw flashes of his first date, when he got his precious car. He felt his first wound. He felt the hole in his heart open when his Mom died. He could still smell the smoke, hear Sam crying and feel the fear. He still had vivid nightmares of that night but the strange thing is that they always played out differently. Sometimes it would be like what really happened. Sometimes he couldn't hear anything but his Mom screaming or just hear the flames and feel the heat. Sometimes he would be looking through a stranger's eyes, watching the terror in the house and would feel the excitement it brought it… the thing that killed their mother. But in every version of the dream or nightmare was that he would always hear his father say "Watch over your brother Dean." He started to cry thinking about it, seeing every version of his dream play out on the T.V. like a television show. Knowing now that he couldn't protect Sammy like he couldn't protect his mother. He had always blamed their mother's death on himself. Dean wanted to tell Sam about the dreams and that every time he had one of his nightmares that made him feel like the thing was inside his head. He wished he could tell him that he was sorry for screwing up his life. He watched the T.V. more seeing and feeling everything that had happened in his life. He felt the hole in his heart triple in size when Sam left for collage knowing that he couldn't watch over him anymore. Just like now he was going to have to leave Sam.

Dean had sat there for what felt like an eternity just watching the T.V. seeing every memory of his life. It made him stop to think. He watched the time from when Michael came into his life to now. He remembered there conversation in the woods 2 years before…

_**Flashback**_

"_Where are we going Michael?" Dean asked as he followed Michael into the middle of the woods for the fourth time that week. "Why do you keep bringing me here?" Dean had stopped and looked at him and Michael just stared back._

"_I brought you here to make you a deal Dean. You know what I am and what I do. So I want to offer you a deal you can't refuse." Michael just smiled at Dean and watched the disgust and curiosity grow in his face._

_Dean gritted his teeth and whispered "What kind of deal?" Michael just smiled. Dean knew that Michael was the demon killing all those people but he didn't know what kind or how to kill him. He also knew that he was very powerful. "What kind of deal would you have that I would be interested in Michael?" Dean continued to stare at him._

"_Well let see; you are the only one who knows who I really am and being as how we are friends…Don't give me that look Dean. You know you would risk your neck for me-"_

"_That was before, now I would gladly watch you die. Now what deal do you have in mind?" Dean was glaring at Michael as he cut him off._

"_Well like I said you are the only one who knows who I am. You might not know what I am exactly but you know what I do. You can't stop me Dean it's just impossible. But I can stop you easily, and your father, and Mel, and your precious brother who I know means a lot to you. I could be jerk and go after them to get at you." Dean just stood there listening, if he harmed any of them he knew that Michael was going to pay one way or another. "But I would not rather go that route with you Dean, it's just cowardly. But I also know that you will try with every fibre of your being. But I am a bit puzzled as to why you haven't tried yet." Michael looked at Dean and watched him put his head down._

"_I was hoping there was a possibility I was mistaken Michael, that for once my gut was wrong. I may not like it but I would have given my life for you." Dean looked up at him and smiled. "I thought we were good friends, I mean we had fun hustling pool, kicking ass and for once I found somebody that was as almost as good a hunter as I was. When I first met you the thought of you being a demon, killing you would have been the farthest from my mind. Now…" Dean stared at Michael with stoned face that even frightened Michael a bit._

"_Now…" Michael watched him waiting for him to finish the sentence._

"_Now…" Dean smiled "I'm not even gunna think twice about killing you."_

_Michael just laughed. "That's what I love about you Dean, you know what you want. And I suspect you would have killed me already if you knew how. That's why I'm offering you a deal."_

"_That makes no sense, you could just kill me now and be done with it, why offer me a deal?" Dean asked._

"_I am offering you a deal because you have a family that holds a grudge. And personally I don't want your Dad and brother looking for me. They would just be a thorn in my side and I don't want to have to kill them."_

"_Why's that?" Dean was confused. Michael liked to kill people, why would his family make a difference?_

"_Dean I am here to kill you, the other people I killed was just to get your attention. But I like you and I know you won't go out with a fight and neither will your family."_

_Dean was shocked, angry and really confused. "I don't get it Michael, why are you here to kill me, it makes no sense."_

"_My… employer we'll call him says you're bad for business. I mean your such a good hunter, you figured me out when every other hunter I went after never knew until it was too late. But every hunter I went after I studied, you have everything it takes Dean to be the perfect demon hunter. You only have one weakness."_

"_Oh and what's that?" Dean wanted to hear this._

"_Besides your car." This made Dean smile. "Your baby brother who you swore to protect, and I know how much you care about him and how far you will go to protect him. This is where the deal comes in Dean. I will give you a chance to say goodbye to everyone you love and care about. I will not touch them or go near them if you promise to work for me after I kill you."_

"_What! You want me to work for you?" Dean was shocked at the proposal. "Now why would I do that and an even better question is how do I work for you if I'm dead?" Dean looked at Michael._

"_You wouldn't really be dead Dean; I'd just own your soul. Well my employer would. You would never die, never grow old, and you would be stronger and faster. But the catch is you have to do everything I tell you to, kill everyone and anyone I tell you to kill or what ever my employer tells you to do. I want you to work for me and my employer Dean." Michael looked at Dean with a straight face._

"_And what do I get out of this deal if I stop you Michael, and what makes you think I would keep working for you if I did lose." Dean was watching Michael waiting for answers._

_Michael just stared at Dean and he knew that he was not going to give in easily. "The deal is simple. We battle 'til one of us is dead. If you win you get to live, your family and friends get to live and you walk away leaving my employer a little short handed and very disappointed. If I win you work for me as the living dead, as simple as that."_

"_Okay but there is gunna be a little change in that plan Michael, you kill me and that's it, I won't work for you. And there is no arguing that." Dean gave Michael a dead stare._

"_You will work for me Dean or your precious brother won't live long enough to hear about what happened to you. That's the deal your family and Mel stay out of this until I win-"_

"_If you win Michael."_

"_If I win you will work for me, do as I say, when I say and your brother will be unharmed. But as soon as you disobey me your brother will pay the price, and when he is long gone his family will pay the price for your disobedience. And that is how its gunna work Dean. That's the deal take it or leave it." Michael was staring into Dean's eyes waiting for an answer. Dean just looked at the ground thinking about what he should do._

"_What would happen if I don't accept the deal?" _

"_I would kill you slowly and painfully and my employer would probably want me to get rid of your father and brother too. If you take the deal both of them as well as Mel will be left unharmed. You can watch what happens to there lives but you can't interact."_

"_I'm gunna need time to think about this Michael."_

"_Well you don't have time Dean, I want an answer now. You take the deal; your family are pretty much guaranteed to be unharmed. You don't and I kill you they could be very well brought down with you." Dean looked around the dark forest. Thought after thought going threw his head. Plan after plan. Scenario after scenario played out in his head, but no plan he came up with would work because he didn't know how to kill Michael._

"_You promise they won't be harmed, nothing will happen to them." Dean looked up at Michael lost._

"_They will not be harmed unless you give me a reason to harm them. You have my word Dean that they will be left out of this." Michael looked at Dean with serenity and it scared him._

"_What makes your word any good Michael, you just told me you killed people for a living." Dean asked Michael._

"_You know my word is good Dean, they will not be harmed unless you give me a reason to."_

_Dean looked at Michael. "Okay you have a deal, but I warn you I'm not going down with out a fight."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." And with that Michael and Dean started fighting. Hours later John and Mel found them in the middle of the woods. Dean was barely alive and Michael looked very, very dead._

_**End Flashback**_

Dean sat there looking at the television. He couldn't believe he had accepted the deal. He was disgusted with himself. There must have been some other way. He sat there thinking about it and there wasn't. Unless he wanted to risk his Dad's and Sam's life and he couldn't do that. He would rather die then do that. If only he knew what Michael was then maybe he could kill him? It would also help if he knew who his employer is. Then it hit him. One of the conversations they had on the road before Michael tried to kill him, before he had figured it out.

_**Flashback**_

"_So Michael are you religious?" Dean asked him._

"_Where did that come from?" Michael looked at Dean shocked._

"_I just thought since you believed in this demon stuff pretty quick you might be religious in some way."_

"_Yeah I guess you could say that I am, in a way, what about you. I mean in your line of work do you believe in anything?" _

"_I don't know if I believe in God if that's what you're asking. I do believe in Heaven and Hell though." Dean held a straight face._

"_I'm a little confused about that, you don't really believe in God but you do believe in Heaven and Hell. Do you believe in God's fighters and Angels?" Michael gave Dean a questionable look._

"_Now I'm confused. I do believe in God but I don't think he gives a shit about us, now Lucifer is a different story, I mean he likes to make deals with us, he gives a shit about us but it is only so he can get what he wants."_

"_So you follow 'Satan'." Michael gave Dean a look._

_Dean immediately answered. "No I don't follow Satan or Lucifer. If I had my way I would lock him in the darkest pit in Hell and hoped he would suffer for all eternity for what demons he let loose on the world, on innocent people, children and families." Dean took a deep sigh. "I bet he's alone in his crusade to ruin the Earth. What I meant was that it was like God let Lucifer's demons run around the world killing and torturing and he doesn't do anything."_

"_That's not true Dean."_

"_Oh really how are you gunna prove me wrong?" Dean said with sarcastic tone in his voice as he drove down the road._

"_Its probably true that Lucifer, as you called him, has his own army on the Earth to ruin it, but God has his own fighters too."_

"_Really Michael." Dean smiled and looked at him. "Like who, who do you see anyone doing God's work besides priests and they don't really believe in violence and vanquishing demons aren't really there speciality. I mean besides the occasional exorcism which they rarely do."_

"_What are you Dean, you think that what you do mean nothing. You're doing good in the world. Think about it, you probably couldn't go to Hell if you tried. You've just saved to many people, rid the world of to much evil, put to many souls at rest and brought to many families together. You might have started doing this out of revenge for your mother but your like a protector of the world." Michael looked at the expression on Dean's face. It was blank. He pulled over the car and looked Michael straight in the eye._

"_You said I protect people and bring families together, then why can't I protect my family, why can't I bring my family together, huh Michael, why can't I have what I am giving everyone else. If I am doing such good things in this world why can't my life have something good in it?" Michael was just looking at Dean. "My family is the definition for messed up and broken. It can't be fixed. There are only two good things in my life. One is someone I am madly in love with and I want to keep her as far away from me as possible so she doesn't get hurt and the other I want to have as close to me as possible so I can protect him from everything. But I can't have that." Dean turned around and looked out the window._

"_Dean Life is never fair and I can vouch for that. Mel is getting what she wants being with you and Sam, well Sam is getting the life he always wanted. And I believe you care about there happiness more then you care about yours." Michael looked over to Dean._

_Dean just laughed. "You have got to be the smoothest talker in the world Michael. You also must know more about me then my old man." Michael just looked at Dean. "As freaky as it is, you're right."_

"_That's what I was trained for in the FBI, to study people and behaviour patterns. Its what I'm good at. But you know in your line of work your gunna make a lot of enemies."_

_Dean just looked at Michael. "Who … like you said I'm saving the world."_

"_And you said that Lucifer has an army and in an army are assassins." Michael was looking into Dean's eyes and it made him quiver. "You should watch your back." _

_**End Flashback**_

Dean leaned back in the chair. It all made sense now. He got up from the chair and started to walk back towards the door he came through. He figured he was going to die soon anyway but he was going to protect Sammy and Mel first. He was never going to let anything happen to them.


	12. WorriesChapter 13: Surprises

I'm really, really, sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I had writers block for the longest time and then I kept getting sidetracked whenever I went to post it. But I hope you like it and I'm still stuck for the next chapter. Please feel free to give me ideas. Thanx for all the support and I hope you like it.

Chapter Twelve: Worries

When Dean woke up he was lying on the bed in the spare bedroom. His head felt like someone split it open with a sludge hammer and every muscle in his body didn't want to work. He felt like he just did a 30 hour workout in ten minutes. When he finally sat up he heard a loud conversation coming from the living room…

"I know you guys are hiding something from me and I want to know what it is. You're always going off and talking in another room, Dean hasn't looked me in the eye since yesterday morning." Sam spoke loudly he could hear him clearly, but he had to move closer to the door to hear Mel.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam. If you think he's hiding something why don't you go talk to him?"

"I would but for some reason he passed out, oh wait someone is trying to kill him and we don't know how to stop him. And you don't look like you can help much right now, you're a nervous wreck." Sam quieted down when he noticed the worried look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't get any sleep last night and just like you I'm a little stressed. Not to sound mean but you don't seem like much of a hunter."

Mel just laughed. "Cause I'm not."

Sam just looked at her. "What?"

"I'm a…researcher I guess you could call me."

"A researcher."

"Yeah, I specialize in legends, folklore, you know stuff like that. Myths and I'm pretty good with incantations." Sam just stared at her speechless.

"Here all this time I thought you were a hunter."

"I went on a hunt once with Dean, which was the last time." Sam just laughed. "Lets just say it didn't end well and leave it at that. And trying to explain my clothes to the dry cleaners was not fun" Sam and Mel sat there for a little while longer just talking when Dean decided it was time for him to come out. He slowly crept out of the bedroom and walked into the living room. Mel was the first to notice him. "Dean are you okay?"

"I think so, what happened." Dean looked at them a little confused. He remembered everything going black and what happened after.

"You passed out Dean; you scared the shit out of us. But you've only been out for like 20 minutes." Sam stood up and walked towards him but Dean just backed away. "Dean is something wrong?" When Sam looked back at Mel she saw a look in her eye like she knew but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It was a dream." Dean whispered.

"What, Dean you're scaring me again." Sam was trying to make eye contact with him but Dean just kept his head down.

Mel stood up and began to walk into the kitchen but whispered in Sam's ear "I'll give you some time alone." Sam shook his head in understanding but he was going to talk to her later.

"I'm fine Sammy, I just need…" Dean trailed off and looked at the front door remembering what happened just before he blacked out.

"You need what Dean?"

"I need you to tell me what Michael said to you." Now Dean was looking into Sam's eyes and Sam saw that he was not going to let it go.

"We had an exchange of questions; he asked me one I'd ask him one."

"What did you find out about him?" Dean was staring at Sam with an intense gaze.

"He said you couldn't stop him. He has this deep fascination about learning how you think, and what you think. That he is the only one of his kind. That's what he told me." Sam's looked up at Dean with a dead stare. "He told me that he gave you the time you needed to say good bye. So that tells me that you knew this was gunna happen… Did you?"

"NO…Do you think I wanted this to happen, that I wanted to drag Mel back into this, and that I wanted to put you in the middle of it Sammy. Do you? I thought I killed him before, I thought it was over. And now I can't forgive myself that your involved this far Sam. I mean if he is coming to talk to you it's to find out about you to get me and he's only gunna make you feel miserable. He's gunna try and make you blame yourself for all the shit that has happened to me since you left."

"Isn't my fault Dean?" Sam yelled at Dean.

"No, none of it is your fault Sam. I made my own choices and you made yours. For once in your life Sam this has nothing to do with you. This is my problem and I don't want you involved. If it was my choice I would have sent you away when I first had my doubts." Dean was starting to raise his voice at Sam.

"Really so why didn't you?" Sam yelled back. Dean just looked at the ground; he really didn't want to answer that question. "Well why didn't you?"

"I couldn't do this alone Sam." Sam just looked at him speechless. "He might come after you Sam because I was to scared to face him alone, I figured if I had you here I might be able to beat him. But I was wrong, look at what its doing to us Sam. Now he's trying to go after you. And its all my fault." Dean was looking at the ground. He felt pathetic.

"Dean." Sam walked closer to him. "Its not your fault. Do you really think I would have left you if you had asked me?" Dean looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "Dean there's no way in hell I would leave you. Not a chance, and if you would let me help, I could." Sam looked at the sadness in Dean's eyes.

"I know but I don't know if its safe for you to help me, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me Dean." Sam looked at the worry in Dean's eyes grow even stronger.

"I know, but-"

"Shut up Dean, nothing is gunna happen to me or you, and we're gunna kill this son of a bitch." Dean just smiled and pulled his baby brother into a hug.

Mel walked into the room with a smile on her face. "You guys hungry?"

Sam got a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"How bout you Dean, you want something to eat?" Mel looked at him.

"Ah…no I'm not hungry, I just feel like laying down for a while longer."

"Sure, if you need anything you come and ask okay."

"Yeah." Dean then walked back into the bedroom and laid down and stared at the ceiling until he drifted into sleep.

**3 Days Later**

Dean woke up from another nightmare, they had gotten a lot worse in the past three days and every time he closed his eyes he saw his worst nightmares come to life feeling all to real. He could still smell the blood, feel the fear. He hated how in every nightmare he couldn't do anything to protect Sammy or Mel…even his Dad. In every nightmare the worst things that could happen do. His worst fears and inner demons would come to life to torture him. When he stood up he reached over and grabbed his knife and rolled up his sleeve. On his arms were several cuts, not deep enough to be serious but deep enough that they were gunna stay for a while. Every time he woke up from a nightmare he would put one slash in his arm. He would then roll down his sleeve and either lie back down in bed or go and stare out the window. It was a routine that he was all to familiar with now.

Mel and Sam were sitting in the living room talking about the past couple of days. Sam sighed. "Are you sure he hasn't eaten anything, I mean Dean always eats."

"Yeah I'm sure, he hasn't really been sleeping well either."

"I know."

"You here him to." Sam just nodded his head. Mel looked at the bedroom door and she knew she had to go in there to talk to him. "Could you run to the store and pick me up a few things and then a few books from the library? I know your not my personnel servant, its just I want to get some laundry and stuff done."

"Ah yeah, do you have a list or something for me?" Sam stood up and got his coat.

"Yep, right here," she handed Sam the piece of paper, "if you need anything form the store or anything like that you go ahead, here's $100.00 and my library card. That should be more then enough. And here are my car keys."

"Mel you be careful."

"Same to you, call me in an hour okay."

"Yes dear!" Sam said with a big smile on his face. With that he drove out of the driveway.

Mel walked toward the bedroom and opened the door to find Dean staring out the window. "Dean, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

Mel walked towards him. "Well you have to eat to keep your strength up." She grabbed his hand and noticed red marks on his shirt. "Dean what's wrong with your shirt?"

Dean quickly pulled his arm away. "Nothing."

"Then why is there blood on it? Huh… pull up your sleeve." Mel demanded as she glared at him.

"No." Dean said in a stern voice that made Mel pull away. He just kept staring out the window.

"Dean roll up your sleeve now or I will tell Sam and he can come and have a look." Mel gave Dean a serious look.

"Your not gunna tell him anything Mel, you have no right." Dean glared at Mel.

"Then show me." Dean looked out the window and rolled up his sleeves. Up and down each arm were several cuts. Some were a few days old and some were few minutes old. Mel just gasped and knelt down next to Dean. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

Dean looked her in the eye and she saw the sadness, the anger and how afraid he was. "Cause it helps the pain go away."

"Dean this isn't gunna make the pain go away, now you have to stop." Mel tried to look him in the eye but he just turned his head to stare out the window again. He rolled down his sleeves and Mel stood up and looked around the room. She picked up his knife and looked at him. "If your not going to stop then I will take away your option too." Mel took the knife and walked out of the room. Dean quickly got up and ran after her.

"Give it back Mel, you have no right to take it." Dean yelled as he ran after her grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going to let you do this to your self Dean. I'm going to keep your knife or I'm telling Sam everything, its your choice." Mel looked Dean in the eye and Dean knew she was serious so he let go of her arm and looked at the floor.

"I can't do this again Mel, and Sam can't know anything. If you tell him I swear to you I will walk out and deal with this on my own." Dean just looked at her with a hardened glare. "You have no right to tell him anything."

Mel just glared back and yelled. "He has every right to know Dean; if it were the other way around you'd want to know."

"Well its not Mel, its none of his business what happened 2 years ago. And frankly I don't think its any of yours."

Mel was almost in tears. "Its none of my business…I was the one who found you Dean. What if next time its Sam huh? What are you going to do then? What if Sam walks into the bathroom and finds you in a pool of your own blood; what are you gunna say then?" Dean heard the challenge in her voice.

Dean yelled back. "He didn't know before, he's not gunna know now and he's never going to know."

"Know what?" Sam was standing in the kitchen doorway with a very angry look on his face. Mel was staring at him and Dean was looking at the floor. After a moment of silence Sam repeated the question slower. "Know what?"

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Chapter Thirteen: Surprises

"Know what?" Sam was standing in the kitchen doorway with a very angry look on his face. Mel was staring at him and Dean was looking at the floor. After a moment of silence Sam repeated the question slower. "Know what?"

"Nothing." Was all Dean said as glared at Mel.

"I'm sick and tired of you lying to me Dean." Sam looked at Dean angrily. "Tell me what the hell is going on."

"Sam…I can't." Dean looked at the floor.

"I'm gunna run out and pick up supper so you two can talk." Mel said calmly as she walked out the front door.

"I don't want any more of your macho crap, or that its for my own good Dean. Tell me what's wrong." Sam saw how defeated he looked. He looked tired and completely drained. He couldn't even stand straight. And on top of that Sam noticed some weird marks on Dean's shirt.

"Sam-"

"Don't you dare try and change the subject Dean. Your not moving until you tell me everything." Dean looked into Sam's eyes and saw the worry he had for him. Mel was right, he had the right to know everything. But he was scared to tell him. Dean shook his head and sat on the couch.

"Something happened 2 years ago that I regret…and I…" Dean was staring at the window. "I did something really stupid…and I've been trying to do it…and I never…I don't want you to be mad…"

"Dean what are you trying to tell me?" Sam looked at him and noticed that he was extremely nervous. "Dean you can tell me."

"Yeah Dean," Both Sam and Dean jumped up to see Michael standing in the kitchen doorway. "Tell him what you did to yourself when you couldn't take the pain. Tell him what it felt like when the knife cut your flesh. Tell him how you felt relief as your life flowed from your body. Tell him how much you want to have that feeling again. Tell him how your too weak to take the pain." Dean looked at Michael.

"Dean what is he talking about?" Sam asked looking back and forth between Dean and Michael but still watching Michael for any sign of aggression. Dean just looked at the floor.

"C'mon Dean don't be shy." Michael stood there with a straight face watching what happened between them.

"Dean." Sam looked at Dean and he knew what Michael was talking about by the way he described it.

"Sam, I-" Dean started to stay before Sam cut him off.

"Why Dean…why the hell would you want to kill yourself. I mean you're the strongest person I know. You would never. It would be the farthest thing from your mind." Sam looked at him and saw how ashamed he was.

"I couldn't do it anymore Sammy." Dean took a deep breath. "You wanna know why I couldn't do this alone, its because I knew I might do it again and if your were here I would have a reason not too." Dean looked him in the eye for the first time in 5 days. "Your always at me to open up Sam, well in the past week I've opened up to you more then I have my whole life. I'm letting you see me, how I really feel. I don't want to lose this fight and have you remember me as a jerk that had no feelings."

"Dean, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Sam, I couldn't have you look at me in the way that I'm weak. I-"

"Isn't that sweet Sam. Your brother wanted to protect you from his demons. A regular white knight. Do you know the definition for a white knight Sam?" Sam shook his head no as he glared at Michael. "Somebody who rescues a person from disaster and you all live happily ever after… in fairytales. But in real life Sam the white knight usually ends up six feet under for his efforts." Sam watched Michael stare Dean down as he said this.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway Michael?" Dean looked up at him with an angry glare.

"I told you we would have one last talk before I finished you off. And I thought it would be a good idea to have your brother join us and you can tell him a few things."

"Well now really isn't the time Michael, and we agreed that you were gunna keep Sam out of this. That means your not supposed to go anywhere near him. That was the deal."

"Wait a minute." Sam put his hands up and looked at Dean. "What deal?" Dean looked back at Sam and closed his mouth. He stood there speechless. He put his head down and just stood there. Sam looked at Michael. "What deal?"

Michael looked at Dean and said. "Ask your brother."

Dean looked up at Sam. "I made a deal with Michael before I thought I killed him. I thought it was over-"

"What was the deal?" Sam was looking between Dean and Michael waiting for one of them to answer the question.

"I made the deal because it was the only way I could protect you and Dad. I had no choice Sam." Dean looked him in the eye. Sam just kept looking at him waiting for him to continue. Dean took a deep breath. "The deal was that if I killed Michael that would be that and it would be over with."

"And if he killed you? What then? Huh Dean." Sam focused his attention on Dean.

"If he killed me I had to work for him, and if I did everything he said he would leave you alone." Dean tried not to make eye contact with Sam. He was waiting for him to say something but he never did. "I-"

"Don't Dean…don't try and explain yourself, I think I've heard enough." Sam began to walk to the door. "I need some fresh air." And he left.

"You have a lot to say tonight Michael, your in a good mood. Why?" Dean looked at Michael with an angry glare.

"I'm enjoying watching you squirm, I did tell you once that you could never keep up this macho façade. You drove Mel away 2 years ago, you drove your father away six months ago and now your driving your brother away. The last good thing in your life Dean. Your alone in this." Michael looked at Dean and watched him grow angrier and angrier. "Its you and me in the final fight Dean and no one is gunna miss you." Michael turned around and walked away.

"Michael do you think I'm gunna let you walk out of here that easily after what you just did." Dean watched Michael as he turned around slowly.

He just smiled. "And what are you gunna do about it Dean?"

"This." Before Michael had time to react Dean had lunged at him with his knife Mel had left on the table. They began to fight.

Sam was walking down the street trying to clear his head. He had been walking for about half an hour when all of a sudden he got vision of Dean and Michael making the deal. He had to sit on the curb and after a while he thought about what he had just seen. He wanted to know who the hell the employer was that Michael was talking about. Then all of a sudden he got a vision of the conversation Dean and Michael had in the car and everything made sense. He sat there and thought about it realizing how much his brother loved him and how far he would go to protect him. Dean made a deal the Devil. Michael's employer was Satan. "What the hell have you done Dean." Sam whispered allowed. He put his head down and tried to think and thought about his visions.

"_But you know in your line of work your gunna make a lot of enemies."_

_Dean just looked at Michael. "Who … like you said I'm saving the world."_

"_And you said that Lucifer has an army and in an army are assassins." Michael was looking into Dean's eyes and it made him quiver. "You should watch your back." _

Sam figured it out but how was he going to kill an assassin from Hell. He sat there for ten minutes thinking about it when a car drove up beside him. When he looked inside he saw Mel. "Hey."

"What are you doing on the side of the road, where's Dean?" Mel looked at him confused. "What happened?"

"Dean was trying to tell me what happened when…" Sam just looked down toward the house with a look of terror on his face.

"Sam what's wrong?" Mel looked at him with worry.

Sam jumped into the car and said. "We have to get back to Dean know."

"Why?"

Sam stared into her eyes with a look of regret. "Michael's there."

Mel stepped on the gas and headed back towards her house. "What do mean Michael's there? Why the hell did you leave?"

"I was pissed when I found out what Dean did. And when I found out about the deal I just needed to leave I didn't even think about-"

Mel cut Sam off. "What deal? How long were you gone?"

"I don't know about half an hour, 45 minutes. He didn't tell you… I thought you knew." Sam looked at her she pulled up in the driveway.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we have to see if Dean's okay." Mel and Sam ran to the front door and found it locked. Mel banged on the door and yelled. "Dean can you hear me…are you okay?"

A chilling voice came through the door. "Dean's busy right now would you like to leave a message?"

"What do you mean he's busy? Let him go Michael." Mel yelled into the door.

"Sorry Mel he's a little… tied up right now. But if you want we can talk."

Mel lent in and whispered into Sam's ear. "Tha back door is always unlocked, you can get in that way. I'll keep him distracted." Sam shook his head and began to walk around to the back of the house as Mel pleaded with Michael.

He stood there and looked in the patio door. The house was a wreck. Dean was tied to one of the kitchen chairs facing the front door. He was gagged and looked like he took a pretty good beating. But as he looked at Michael he realized that he was much worse then Dean and this made him smile. Sam looked at Dean's arms and saw the cuts. He stood there for a minute just looking at them. Sam slowly slid open the door and crept in behind Dean and whispered in his ear. "Shhh, I'm gunna get you outta here. Are you Okay?" Dean shook his head yes as Sam took the gag out of his mouth. "K, lets go."

"No… I'm not through yet." Dean whispered to Sam as he stayed on the chair.

Sam just glared at him. "Yeah you are Dean, now lets go."

"No just put the gag back on and go." Dean stared into Sam's eyes and when Sam looked he saw the Dean he knew. Determined and pissed. Sam thought about. Dean was being attacked mentally and he had no way of fighting back. It was making him feel useless and weak. But now he was able to fight back.

"Okay. You win but I'm gunna stay in here in case you need help. I'll just be down the hall." Sam slipped on the gag before Dean could protest and ran down the hall. Michael turned around just as Sam was turning the corner, but he didn't notice him. Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He looked up at Michael and watched him look around the room.

"Looks like Mel might throw a little bit of a hissy fit when she gets in here. But that's okay." Michael pulled up a chair and sat in front of Dean and pulled the gag off. "So how about me and you have that chat we talked about."

"There's nothing to talk about Michael. No wait a minute how bout that deal we made. Last time I checked you broke it. So the deal's off." Dean stared at Michael.

"Your right, that was the deal. But I'm not a nice guy. The deal is still in place Dean-"

"Like hell it is. You weren't supposed to go anywhere Sam."

"I just wanted to talk with both of you, see his side of things."

"Oh and what was the other night, huh. Was that just another 'friendly' conversation." Sam seen Dean give a deadly stare.

"Ah, no I just wanted to see how he would react to my… tactics we'll call it. If I had went after him it wouldn't have taken as much effort. You saw how depressed he was after the first night." Michael just smiled.

"So you admit you broke the deal."

"No, I said nothing would happen to them. Nothing did. He's still here. Fine and dandy." Michael smiled at Dean.

"True but I do believe you said that you were gunna keep them out of this. Now you're gunna pay." Dean smiled a half smile at Michael.

Michael just laughed. "You're in no possession to make threats Dean. Your tied to a chair Dean, all alone. No one is here to help you." Michael sat there looking at Dean and watching the smile on his face grow. Michael's smile soon faded away.

"Michael you should know by now that we Winchesters don't give up easily. And we hold a grudge." Just as Dean finished saying this he leapt forward and tackled Michael to the floor and started hitting him with all he had. Michael eventually pushed him forward and knocked him to the floor in an awkward position while grabbing the knife. And Sam ran out holding his rifle and pointing it at Michael.

"Don't even think about it. Drop and get out… and if you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from Dean." Sam glared at him. Dean just did the same as he felt the blade on his throat. He sat there not moving because he knew exactly how sharp his knife was and he knew he shouldn't move.


	13. 14:The Soul Within

I'm really sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I had severe writers block. The end is getting closer. So I was hoping you would like to give me ideas about what should happen in the end. Thanx for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. it's a little short but I hope you don't mind. Thanx for reading.

Chapter Fourteen: The Soul Within

Dean sat there for what felt like an eternity. He felt the sharp blade against his throat and the little trickle of blood sliding down his neck. He heard Mel come in through the back way and he could hear Sam's heavy breathing two feet away from him. All he wanted to do was to yell at them to get out. Michael just stared in his eyes and Dean felt like he was being violated. Then he heard Mel's voice.

"What are you planning to do Michael? I mean we've been standing here for five minutes, Dean doesn't look like he can sit on his elbows anymore, Sam's lookin a lil trigger happy, I feel like I'm gunna have a nervous break down…again. And you, well you look like you need some medical help. Dean did a real number on you."

"He always does Mel… sorry about the mess." Michael looked in her eyes and it made her quiver. "I hope you won't have too much trouble cleaning it up."

"Well why don't you put down the knife. Dean can't sit like that for much longer." Both Sam and Michael looked at Dean and saw the sweat pouring off of his forehead. It was true the position he fell in and how he was holding himself up could not be very comfortable. A tear slid down Mel's cheek. "Please Michael… let him go."

"You love him very much don't you Mel. You'd do anything for him wouldn't you?" Michael looked at Dean and then to Mel. She sat there looking at him and then to Dean. She slowly shook her head yes as tears began to slide down her cheek. "You love him with all the love you have to give don't you." Michael watched the tears slide down her cheeks and he felt joy and sorrow at the same time. "Don't you."

"Yes." Mel looked at Dean and noticed his arms were ready to buckle and she noticed Sam was kneeling slowly to help support him. Michael quickly noticed this and grabbed Dean and swung him around so he was holding him like a hostage with the knife at his throat. Mel let out a little scream and Sam stood perfectly still.

"What if I told you Mel he loved you ten times more, and that he is willing to give up his life for you right now. In his head right now he's begging me not to kill you. He's willing to let me kill him in order to protect you." Michael just looked at her with dead eyes. Dean felt his head get heavy and everything went fuzzy.

And the nightmares began again…

--

Sam glared at Michael as Dean's body shook in his arms. Sam swore he could feel every muscle in Dean's body tense up more every second. His body was ice cold and Dean's breathing was quick and shallow. Sam saw tears slide down his cheeks and every minute he could hear him ask for someone to stop. Michael looked at Sam and then to Mel as she knelt next to Dean. They had been like this for the past five minutes. Since Dean had blacked out.

"What the hell did you do to him you son of a bitch?" Sam yelled.

"He's a lot different then he usually is; isn't he Sam. He's not the way you remember him. He's not as strong, as invincible, hell he's even not as cocky. Because he remembers everything from last time. He remembers what it was like when I showed him the truth. He remembers how cold it was, the fear, the pain, the hate the rage and even joy. That joy that we feel when we kill. And that's what scared him the most was that he liked it." Michael was sitting on a chair looking Sam in the eye. Sam saw something that he never thought could exist in that monster. It looked like he was sorry and afraid.

"Show him what?" Mel looked at him. She was confused. "Dean told me everything that you did to him whether he realized it or not."

"No he didn't Mel, I showed him what he was going to become. Why do you think he tried to kill himself and he came so close to it again. I showed him what it was like to be one of us. How we love to see the fear in peoples eyes. How we love to torture people and bring there worst nightmares to life. He felt our joy when we tortured and killed people in front of their families. What do you think he sees when he goes to sleep. Why do you think he wakes up screaming. I showed him a life of pain. He watched hundreds of people die and wasn't able to do anything about it. And the hardest part was he felt my joy, how happy it made me to see the pain." Michael closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

"You told me that you've killed many hunters this way without even blinking an eye. What makes Dean so different? Why is it so hard for you to kill him?" Sam was looking at Michael as he raised his head. Mel sat there watching holding Dean's hand. "Why?"

"When you become like me something happens. I wasn't always a monster. An assassin from hell. I had a family once and they were taken away from me. By a Demon, they were tortured to death in front of me. So I dedicated my life to fighting evil, just like your family. But an assassin came for me and turned me." Michael slowly stood and Sam tightened his grip on Dean. "There are about twelve us in existence, the best hunters in the business. All turned but if they couldn't turn you they killed you. Normally we forget our families and why we were fighting evil. But Dean made me remember and it became harder and harder for me to kill him. You see Sam, I remember everything now because of how much Dean cares about you, your Dad and even Mel. I remember how much I loved my family." Michael looked down at Dean and smiled. "He's a true friend, your brother, he finds it difficult that he has to kill me because he trusted me."

Sam looked down at Dean and smiled. "Dean has so many problems trusting people, and he saw good in you. That's why its hard for you to kill _him, _because he trusted you and helped you remember who you were. Am I right?" Sam looked up at Michael.

Michael looked down at Sam. "You're right, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to turn him Sam. You can't stop me, and if he won't turn I'll kill him. But I think you and I both know he won't turn."

Mel stood up in front of Michael and slapped him across his face. "You're a coward you know that Michael. Dean has done everything in his power to let you walk away from this without either of you getting killed. And you have to make him weak to kill him. Not give him a fighting chance. He's almost dead Michael. But no you had to keep coming, not only have you drug me back into this but you brought the one person Dean trusted and cared for most. Now you have to deal with another Winchester, when John finds out what you're doing to not only one of his son's but both of them. He's gunna make you wish that you were killed by those assassin bitches from hell." Mel took two more steps up to him and in a quiet voice with a very angry tone she whispered. "Now get out of my house. And leave Dean alone and give him a God damned fighting chance you asshole."

"You're right Mel I am a coward, and I still owe you a favour if I remember correctly. So I will give you that favour. I take it you want me to give Dean a fighting chance." Michael looked at Mel with cold eyes.

Mel stared back at him with an even deadlier gaze. "Yes."

"Very well, after I leave without either of you getting in my way Dean will wake up and I will give him time to get his act together. But I will warn you right now that it won't do him much good but it more fun for me." Michael looked back at Sam. "I really am sorry that I have to kill him Sam. And I never meant for you to get involved in this." Sam shook his head in understanding. For some strange reason he knew what Michael was going through. Two different lives were crashing together and they had nothing to do with each other. It was just like how he wanted a normal life and he went after it but his old, crazy mixed up life followed him wherever he went. He forgot about it for a while but the past always comes back to haunt you.

"Doesn't' matter what your sorry for Michael, I'm still gunna be glad when Dean kills you. And as Mel has already said… Get out." Sam stood up resting Dean's head on the floor. "And don't forget about your favour." Michael shook his head yes and walked out the door. And as soon as the door closed behind him Dean woke up screaming.


	14. 15: Pain and Suffering

I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. I had the biggest writers block and then my computer was gone for 2 months. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter Fifteen: Pain and Suffering

Dean jumped up so quick you would have thought there was nothing wrong with him. He pushed himself back into the cupboards away from Sam and Mel. He looked like he didn't know where he was. Sam noticed how confused he was and motioned for Mel to back off. "Dean its Sam… can you hear me?"

Dean looked around, tears still streaming down the side of his face. His hands were wrapped around his knees up against his chest. "Sam…" he looked at Sam and remembered what happened. "Oh God Sam." Dean grabbed Sam and hugged him and then pushed him away. "Where the hell is Michael?"

"He left, he ah owed Mel a favour, I guess, so he's gunna leave you alone until your ready to fight."

"Mel!" Dean looked up realizing he hadn't seen her yet.

"Its okay Dean, she's in the living room cleaning up." Sam tried to stay calm for Dean's sake but Dean was disoriented. "She needs to clear her head."

"But she's okay?"

"She's fine Dean."

"What about you, are you okay?" Sam saw worry hit Dean's eyes when he asked that.

"I'm fine Dean, you're the one were worried about. How do you feel?" Sam started looking Dean up and down now. He noticed that his body was still trembling but not nearly as bad as it was before. His breathing was finally going back to normal and he looked as relaxed as could be expected. His neck was still bleeding a bit but not as bad as before.

"Ummm…" Dean didn't know how he felt exactly, every muscle in his body hurt and felt worn out, it hurt to breathe and for some reason he was shaking. "I feel like an eighty year old smoker who tried to outrun a train, lost and fell off a cliff." Dean looked up at Sam and smiled. "And on top of that my head feels like I drank a case of Everclear last night."

Sam smiled, it wasn't the old Dean but it was close enough. "Really… well you look a lot worse." Both of them laughed. "Your neck looks like it doesn't need stitches but I still want to clean and bandage the wound, here let me help you up."

Dean didn't protest, although every muscle in his body did. As they walked through the living room Dean gave a little wave to Mel and she smiled and went back to cleaning. All she wanted to do was to go and help him but she knew Sam wanted to talk to him about the dreams he's been having.

When they got into the bathroom Dean slumped down on the toilet and leaned his head back. Sam grabbed the first aid kit and started cleaning the wound. When he was done he pulled up Dean's arms intending to clean the self inflicted wounds on them but Dean pulled away. "Sam, don't"

"Dean, I understand why you did it. Michael told me what he was showing you." Sam saw Dean put his head down. "I forgive Dean," Dean looked Sam in the eyes and Sam saw relief in his eyes. "now just let me clean them okay." Dean shook his head yes and let Sam clean them. There were a few hisses from Dean but other then that there was no noise. When Sam finished he helped Dean into the bedroom. Dean sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Sam sat on the chair closest to Dean and just stared at him.

Finally Dean couldn't take it anymore, "What… why do you keep looking at me like that?" He just gave him a dirty look. He was in no mood play a guessing game.

"Why didn't you ever tell me what he was actually doing to you Dean? I mean if I recall correctly when I asked you if there was anything I needed to know about Michael you said '_No_' and I think what he was doing I needed to know. Oh and maybe you should have told me from the beginning everything that happened last time. I mean I probably would have been able to find something on him if you would have told me about those dreams." Sam looked up at Dean. He tried not to sound too harsh but he wanted to get through to him. "Dean I'm your brother, you should have trusted me enough to tell me what was actually going on."

"Sam I trust you, with my life." Dean took a deep breathe. "I didn't tell you about the dreams because that meant telling you about what they were like last time and what happened. And that would have lead to the deal and everything. And I … I couldn't tell you about that Sammy. You have enough problems right now that you don't need to deal with mine."

"You've got to be kidding me Dean, I get why you don't want to talk about how you feel about things. I understand that and accepted it a long time ago. But this isn't about your feelings or how you feel about chick flick moments. This is about your fucking life and you were too stubborn to ask for help Dean. I know you don't like to show weakness but it doesn't make you weak if you ask for help." Sam looked at Dean then out the window. "Why didn't you tell me Michael came to visit you if you trust me that much?"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"The day after we got here, after you woke up you went out onto the patio and I heard you talking so I looked through the blinds. You were standing there talking about everything, and when you came in and I asked if you would tell me if you saw him again. And you lied to me."

Dean laughed a little bit before he looked up at Sam. "That explains why you were acting so weird, I knew you were mad but I couldn't figure out why." Dean took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "I didn't tell you because it meant nothing to what he was doing to me or planned to do in the future. It was just Michael being Michael."

"_Michael being Michael _and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me that he was enjoying taunting you." Sam just stared at his brother.

"I get it, your right. I'm sorry, I really am, believe me. But this thing can get to me like nothing else can. He knows just how to push me off the edge. And what scares me the most is that I can't stop it." Dean put his head in his hands and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. It still hurt to breathe. He felt so tired and drained.

Sam looked over and noticed how tired Dean looked. He got up sat next to Dean on the bed and put his hand on his shoulders. "Look Dean we can talk about this more later. Right now you should maybe get some sleep." Dean looked up at Sam with shear terror in his eyes, and Sam knew why… if he went to sleep he would have another nightmare. "I'll stay here with you, I promise I won't leave." Dean shook his head and lied down. His goal was to stay awake as long as he could but he was too tired, he was out in minutes. Mel came into the room a few minutes later.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"Umm… hard to tell yet. He's still not himself. It scares me cause I'm not used to seeing him show so much emotion. But I can only hope that he can get through this. Did you find anything?"

"Ya I just finished cleaning and got a chance to open my e-mails."

Sam just looked at her confused. "E-mails?"

"Oh I guess I didn't tell you. When I left to go get supper, which is on the kitchen counter if your hungry, but anyway I got a call from a friend of mine and he said he got some information on our demon and he thinks he knows how we kill it." Sam's face lit up. "I thought we could read it together."

"Ya, but I told Dean I would stay in here." Mel just shook her head in acknowledgement and motioned for him to sit in the chairs in the corner.

"Well here it goes."

Sam put his hand up before she could start reading. "Wait, quick question first." Mel nodded yes closing her laptop. "Whose this friend and how come you never told us about him?"

"He's… I don't know how to explain him. He just can figure out everything. The best researcher I've ever met. And plus he has the largest library I've ever seen. Not like new books but ancient books from history books to magic spells. I only met him a year ago and he helped me a lot with some of my projects for work. But I'm gunna warn you he's really straight forward and I told him about Michael. So I sent him an e-mail telling him everything we came up with. And he just sent me one back." Mel looked at Sam and saw the hope in his eyes but also the worry. "So shall I read it now?"

Sam shook his head yes and took a deep breath. "Ya, just read it." Mel opened her laptop back up and began to read the e-mail.


	15. 16: Email

Please review.

Chapter Sixteen: The E-mail

_Mel,_

_Well with what you told me I have no doubt that this Michael character is from hell. He probably is one of the closest things were gunna get to Satan. He makes deals, takes peoples souls, kills them if necessary, painfully I might add, and he enjoys it. When I went through some of my books I found quite a bit on assassins from hell, except there more simpler then you think. You see Satan's army is basically demons on earth to kill and torture people for the shear joy of it. The assassins are sent here to get rid of anything and anyone that gets in the way. And from what I about the Winchesters, their in the way, big time. I know people who know the Winchesters and I can tell you from what they told me is that Dean will give up his life for anybody with out a seconds hesitation. But for his brother, he is willing go to hell and back again just to keep that kid happy. So imagine what its gunna be like when he realizes that his brother is in danger. And that brings us to our Michael friend. Its Michael's job to protect the Demons here on earth to make sure they can keep reeking havoc on the world. But when Dean learns of any way shape or form that might kill a demon he's gunna do anything his power to do it, especially when Sam's in danger. And that's when Michael decided to strike. Assassins from hell torture you into becoming one of them because you got to be really good at this demon hunting and ghost buster thing for it to come after you, and they would gladly use you on there side. But if you don't join them, they will kill you as slowly and as painfully as possible. They are the masters of torture and pain and you don't want to mess with them. And if what you tell me is true and this is the second time the Demon has come after Dean then he is more special than I thought which means for some wonderful reason it failed at killing him which is highly unlikely. Assassins from Hell are very good at what they do. They don't just fail at a task. The go through with it to the end. Michael is having trouble killing him. Dean has to do this on his own on his own turf. Now these nightmares he's getting…Michael has to be connected with him to give them to him. Which means that he's learning everything about Dean he can while he tortures him. Dean needs to beat this thing physically and mentally. But he has to keep Michael out of his head. He has to set up mental blocks so Michael cant get in. That's the easy part. Physically however is gunna be much more of a challenge. Michael is strong and well trained. Dean can probably beat him no problem if he prepares himself. My advice to you is call John Winchester, your probably gunna need his help. I'm sorry my news wasn't better. So the bottom line is Dean has to fight the son of a bitch and hope to hell he wins._

_Giles_

_P.S. Let me know what happens._

"I should of called my Dad when this first started. He could probably help. I just never thought about it." Sam stood up quickly grabbing his phone.

"I'm gunna go make us some coffee, I'll bring you some back." Mel got up and headed for the kitchen. She looked back at Sam and said "Are you okay?" Sam looked up and shook his head yes. "Dean will get out of this, he's to stubborn to let a demon kill him, no matter what. Knowing his luck he'll prolly die some bizarre exciting way, and with our luck he'll come back and haunt our asses." They both smiled and Mel left the room with one last look at a sleeping Dean.

Sam dialled his Dad's number and listened to the recording. "Hey Dad its Sam, umm… I don't know how to say this but ah, something's after Dean, I guess it was after him before and he… well lets just say I know everything that happened with Michael. But he's back Dad and I don't really know what to do. Dean's pretty beat. He's actually lucky to be alive. But we really need your help. Were at Mel Fox's place, 3605 49th ST. Kingston. Please hurry or call my cell. Bye." Sam looked over at Dean who was sleeping peacefully. Sam sat down on the chair next to the bed. Mel came in and brought him a cup of coffee and went to finish cleaning the living room. Sam just sat there watching him and never even realized he had fallen asleep.

When he woke up Dean was sitting there looking at him. "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Technically you're the Sleeping Beauty, how'd you sleep?" Sam asked sitting up in the chair, as he glanced at the clock he realized it was 9:30 in the morning.

Dean just shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty good I guess, I'm a little soar." he looked around the room and then back at Sam. "Sammy, I'm sorry for getting you into this. I really should have told everything from the beginning. I thought maybe I could just ignore everything and it would go away."

"Dean don't, you have nothing to be sorry about. You're just a stubborn jerk who doesn't know when to ask for help."

Dean just smiled, "Bitch!"

They sat there for a long time just looking around the room. Sam decided to break the awkward silence. "I called Dad last night."

Dean just looked at him, "Did he call back, what did you say?"

"I just told him that Michael was back and that we were here and that things weren't looking to good. He hasn't called back yet." Sam looked at the hope in Dean's eyes fade away. "look he probably hasn't got it yet, I mean you know Dad, he can't work anything electrical."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean slid off the bed and walked to wards the bathroom, "I need a shower."

Sam stood up and walked towards him. "You gunna be okay?"

Dean just looked at him. "I know its no use telling you I'm fine." Sam just looked at him and smiled agreeing. "So, I'll try the truth for once. I hurt everywhere, kinda like I went three rounds with Mike Tyson and lost. My head hurts, the cut on my neck doesn't feel all that great and my muscles don't wanna function. But I think I can handle a shower. You can play doctor after." Dean smiled at Sam. Sam looked at him doubtfully. "I promise, you can even put on a white coat and use a stethoscope.

Sam just laughed, "Just don't use all the hot water." they both laughed and Dean closed the door. Sam walked out into the kitchen and sat down with Mel.

"Well?" Mel just looked at Sam with anticipation.

"Well, he's doing better, he's talking and trying to get back to normal. Good thing is he didn't have a nightmare last night."

Mel smiled and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "So, Michael came through on his deal, what happens next. I mean does Dean fight him or do we get him outta here. I mean he can't go after that thing. Look what it did to him." Sam saw Mel's hands shaking. "Dean can't do that…"

"Its okay. We'll figure something out. We always do."

Ten minutes later Dean came out of the bedroom dressed and fully bandaged. And for the first time in the last few days he had colour in his skin and a smile on his face. Both Sam and Mel looked up at him with a smile. "You look handsome." Mel said as she got up and kissed him. "I know you're probably getting sick of hearing this but how are you feeling?"

"Umm, I'm doin good I guess." Dean gave Sam was one of his I need a minute looks.

"I'm gunna go get changed." Sam got and headed to the bedroom.

Dean took Mel's hand and sat her on the couch next to him. Dean's face went serious, "We need to talk."

"About what Dean?" Mel looked at him a little worried. She could see pain in his eyes and she could tell by the way he was sitting he was stressed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mel, but I need you to know how much I love you, and that no matter what happens I always will. You've always been there for me when I needed you. And when I needed my space you gave it to me. You always knew how to make smile." Dean put his head into his hands and sighed and whispered "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Mel just looked at him scared. "Dean what the hell is going on? What are you trying to tell me?"

"You remember the last time with Michael we found that book and in that book it had a spell, a spell on how a human can defeat a demon. But not just any demon a demonic assassin. I still have that book." Dean looked at the shock in Mel's eyes.

"No, you're not going to do that. There's no way in hell I'm gunna let you do that. And trust me Sam isn't either."

"I don't have any other choice. I'm not going to become one of those things that feed off of peoples fears. I'm not going to go around and hunt people just to watch them suffer Mel. I can't do that and we both know I can't beat him." Before Mel could get another Sam came into the living with someone.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No we can finish this later." Dean said as he got up to see who was behind Sam. He was in complete shock when he saw who was standing behind him.

"Hey Dean you look like hell." John Winchester said as he walked around Sam.


	16. Sorryauthors note

Sorry for the long delay on my story. My computer is on fritz and has been for like ever. I will update as soon as I get it fixed. Really sorry again. But in the meantime if you have any ideas for the story or things you want to happen and stuff like that. Feel free to e-mail me. I also have msn if you wanna add me but bcuz my computer aint working ill only be on every now and then on my friends computer. My address is Hope to be able to update soon…


End file.
